The Missing Piece
by Kirie Mitsuru
Summary: Her Mission is to help Reborn tutoring the next Vongola successor. She never expect to gain anything but fate like to mess with her as she found herself cornered by the carnivore. Hibari x OC
1. The Girl

The missing piece

Chapter 1

The Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR character... Only the OC and plot... I wish they are mine though... T^T

.

.

.

.

.

27 June 2022

"Mom," a small four year old boy crawled up a lady's lap with her bright red eyes meeting his mother's own pair of ruby eyes. The lady paused her reading and put down the novel on her hand, offering a smile toward her first born, "Is there something wrong, little one?" she questioned her child gently as she caress the baby's chubby cheek with care.

"I found this, pictures of mom and dad when you were younger. There are so many albums of pictures too, can you tell me when it happened?" asked the child innocently, fluently regardless of his young age. Gazing at the first picture in the album that the boy brought, a soft giggle escaped from her lips as she answered.

"This-," her long finger pointed to a picture of a male back, barely hitting his 16th birthday, walking away toward a school with a pair of tonfa in his hands and a hint of smile on his face, "-is when I first met your father ten years ago," she answered softly with a fond smile dancing across her lips.

18 June 2012

"What is this?" A deep voice rang though the room, boredom coating his every word. The owner is none other the head prefect, Hibari Kyoya. His sharp obsidian eyes, midnight hair, and perfect posture are truly intimidating. Even the vice prefect is scared of this boy at times. He stares at the paper in front of him with nothing more than bored look across his face at the first glance.

"That is the application of a new transfer student that we have just received from the principal this morning," Kusakabe Tetsuya, the vice prefect, answered immediately.

Hibari scanned though the girl's profile and stared at the sight of weak and innocent looking girl that was smiling in the photo. He smirk when he look into the girl's eyes, her eyes are interesting... There is something he likes there. _'Is that determination…?' _Hibari thought amused. But he frown when he notice something he didn't like. He didn't understand much of what he didn't like and all but he just hate it.

"It seems there is another herbivore that I'll bite to death," Hibari stated and without another word, Hibari stood up and began his morning patrol early today. Kusakabe continued to stare at the president until he closed the door before sighing.

_'I hope the girl survive...' _Kusakabe thought, already feeling sorry for the girl since he knew the meaning of the smirk plastered on the head prefect's face, but he couldn't stop it so why bother worrying about it? He has lots paperwork to deal with in the first place.

.

.

.

.

"How come we have to bump with Hibari-san this early? Doesn't his daily patrol start when the bell rang?" Sawada Tsunayoshi, the tenth successor of Vongola mafia, asked with terrified look. He is one that can hardly do anything right before the meeting with a weird baby a few months ago. His spiked brown hair and gentle brown eyes really doesn't make him looked like a mafia at all, not that he ever wish to be one.

"Don't worry Juudaime! I, Gokudera Hayato, shall protect you and burn that stern guy with my dynamite if he even touches you!" Gokudera swore, eyes sparkling and burning with spirit. The silver haired and emerald eyed boy is definitely smart but his attitude is a bit too rough at times. Not to mention that his affection is mainly focused on _Juudaime_.

_'That is exactly what I'm afraid of!' _Tsuna thought sweat dropping while Yamamoto just laughed his carefree laugh. They did come to school together that day since some miracles happened to work and woke Tsuna up on time.

"That seems fun! I'll help you Gokudera!" Yamamoto Takeshi said happily. He is, in simple, a baseball freak, black haired and light brown eyed is handsome though. His passion for baseball is superb but he always depends on his luck too much even though his 'luck' helped him more often than not in the end.

"Oi! Why would I need your help? I can beat that guy by myself!" Gokudera roared angrily, glaring at the boy and already pulling his dynamite, ready to burn the baseball freak on spot. Fortunately for Tsuna, the school bell rang and the teacher came in time, saving him from more injuries like his usual routine.

"Everyone! It seems that we got another transfer student this year and in this class too. The student has yet to come but please treat her well," the homeroom teacher said after the students sat and quieted down.

"Oi! Another student? Is it your friend Gokudera? I think this should be fun," Yamamoto asked with a big excited smile while Tsuna looked scared instead at the thought of having another mafia while Gokudera shrugged uncaringly.

"How should I know? I don't really care with the other mafia anyway," Gokudera paused at Tsuna's frightened and panicked look, "Don't worry Juudaime! I'll protect you no matter what!" He finished confidently, hoping to reassure the boy and calmed his nerves.

"Hey! Outside! Hibari-sempai is going to fight a girl with weird uniform and a baby on her shoulder!" A classmate of them shouts excitedly as if it was the best news of the year. Everybody immediately scrambled toward the window, even the teacher, with mixed feeling of excitement and worry for the girl.

"She's pretty! Is that our new classmate?" A boy asked, already checking out the new girl with little to no shame as they began murmuring about the girl.

"Will she be okay though? Hibari-sempai is strong..." Another one said concerned. Unknown to them, Tsuna and Gokudera, followed by Yamamoto, were running to the entrance right when they spotted the baby on the girl's shoulder.

.

.

.

.

Observing the building standing in front of her, the girl sighed in worry at the upcoming boredom. With no clue what so ever, she took the first flight she could found and submitted the necessary documents to enter this school for her single mission but due to jet lag and her habit of over-sleeping, she found the gate closed as the bell's sound echoed through-out the building.

"Oh my, I am late on my first day," the girl with soft fiery hair that is tucked into her hat and light ruby eyes said amused, hardly with any care. She wore white T-shirt and knee long black vest with glittering belt and chains on the side match well with her simple uniform. She also carried a school bag along with a hanging camera latched on her neck. She smiled readily when she saw a familiar mafia suited baby and ran toward him, jumping over the gate with ease.

"Hi Reborn, it's been a while since we last met, how's Juudaime?" The girl asked politely after a short bow, trained to make sure she has the manner in interacting with others. All her life has been spent to become the perfect mafia spy she is now, after all. Like it or not, she refused to ruin her reputation in front of the infamous Sun Arcobaleno.

"Ciaossu! The ninth send you to help the progress ne Rin?" Reborn asked back before he jumped and sat down on the girl' shoulder who was used to his actions by then, considering that this baby used to tutor her for a short few months. It was one of the darkest time of her life but, who was her to start being ungrateful? This devil taught and gave her the best training one could ever hope for.

"Yes and no... He did give me permission but I do this by my own free will... My service is hardly needed and... Nii-san has changed these days too..." The girl named Mitsuyuki Rin sighed, smiling sadly. Right after she took a few short steps into the school ground, she felt quite a murderous killing aura aiming to her from somebody on the school entrance that was advancing toward her.

A boy, not that tall, beautiful porcelain pale skin with heart shaped face, silky black hair, and sharp stormy greyish purple eyes. Beautiful is certainly suitable to describe the boy approaching her despite the cold glare. From the barely visible muscle and the way he walked with his weapon, she concluded that he is no ordinary middle schooler but his whole body was too tense to be good.

"Wow? Do you know him Reborn? He is strong... I see a great fighting potential from him...Is he in Juudaime's future family candidates? I think you should put him on your list if you hadn't," Rin said smiling toward the boy who glared at her even more. Rin whispered something softly before examining the boy even further.

"Your judging skill seems to improve Rin," Reborn replied with a smile. The boy stopped in front of her with stern eyes as he examined the new girl which -he note- was together with Reborn. The two stared at one another deeply before Hibari smirked with a tint of excitement filling his face.

"You are with that baby... You are strong with no doubt... But you are merely another herbivore..." The boy paused as he pulled out his tonfas, "And you are late so I'll bite you to death," and then he charged the girl instantly. Rin dodged it in time with a questioning smile, _'What makes him say that, I wonder,' _Rin thought confused, not that it was fully wrong, she does eat veggies, but it was a tad bit awkward to hear it from him.

"You can dodge... You have the potential... But I'll still bite you to death for arriving late," Hibari stated with a dark smirk which turned into a small frown after a few minutes because he had yet to land a hit but he continued to try to hit the girl. Reborn jumped off from the girl and opted to watch from the side.

"Rin, that boy is Hibari Kyoya, the strongest fighter around here. Hibari, that girl is Mitsuyuki Rin, one of the S-class spies in Vongola under the Varia organization," Reborn introduced the two while sipping his tea, eating popcorn as well, that came out of nowhere, earning a sweat dropped from his ex-student.

Rin still dodged each attack right before it made contact with her skin just for the fun of it. She flipped back, dodged to the sides, jumped behind Hibari, rolled to the side, and some other defensive action but never attacked back. While dodging, Rin herself begin her further examination on the boy, she found herself greatly attracted to his eyes. She found something familiar there.

"Interesting... You manage to dodge all my attack but why don't you attack back?" Hibari asked amused. Rin looked at Hibari with a smile instead, choosing her word carefully and hopefully stopped the prefect from attacking. It was a gut feeling but something told her that this boy was actually more rational than he look, _maybe _anyway.

"I don't think I should... This is my first day and I want to make a good impression Hibari-san," She answered happily, an idea of making fun of him pop up but she'd rather not do anything extravagant, yet. From her information, it will be quite a feat to be friend this carnivore but oddly, she wanted to for no particular reason and from the look of it, she doubted that he'll let her walked away without a promise of a fight later on because she knew of his love for a good fight and understand it.

Hibari stopped charging and stared at the girl curiously, Rin thought for a bit before adding, "A spy didn't have a great short ranged battle skill but our guard and speed are one of the best to cover that," She smiled giving an excuse and flipped back when another attack towards her head, making her hat fall off.

Her long soft straight hair flew out beautifully as Hibari paused his attacks, what stopped him was not the beauty –mind you- but the serious determination with slight mischief dancing in her eyes, yet he still saw it, the thing he hate with no particular reason. "I see... You're different from that herbivore... But herbivore will still be herbivore... I'll bite you to death… other time," Hibari stated before walking back to the school entrance. Faintly, she could see his smile.

Rin looked surprised and somehow captivated by how beautiful the boy looked as he walked with a hint of pride and arrogance. Before she knew it, she had snapped a picture of the proud back walking away from her, accompanied with rains of Sakura petals. She snapped out of her trance when Reborn occupied her shoulder once again.

"Nee Reborn... He is supposed to be strong... he can hit me if he just go faster… did he master his weapon himself? That won't do any good in our world that way, and you know it right?" Rin said getting worried already, masking her previous emotion but she knew that Reborn smirks indicated that he knew and took note of it because not everybody can capture Rin's attention that way before.

"It seems that you are interested and interest him in both good and bad way, he has yet to train properly and he never really fought against a strong opponent like you or me... But that'll change eventually... Though you yourself are holding back, you won't be my student if you lose to someone like him _now,_" Reborn said in a rather sly tone.

"But he has great stamina as well… I'm already starting to feel tired already… That Hibari-san is really something… thank god he's not trained yet… I could be dead if not…Or maybe it's just jet lag getting a toll on me," Rin complained sadly, "But his name could mean skylark, right?" she asked uncertainly, getting a nod either way. The two turned and walked to the school entrance when they heard a scream with Rin still thinking _'What an odd name for a bishounen,'_ and a snicker nearly escaped.

"You, the one that disturb the school peace and rules by skipping the class, I'll bite you to death," Hibari said before swinging his tonfa toward Tsuna and an outstretched hand followed, catching the attack effortlessly. It was her duty and main purpose for being there.

"You shouldn't, Skylark-san. You should stop attacking other instantly, you'll hurt Juudaime too," Rin said smiling as she used her newly found nickname for the boy, a fitting one considering that he consider himself as carnivore. She saw a tint of annoyance in his eyes when she called him 'Skylark-san' but she would not care. Enjoying other's anger was one way to ease her annoyance anyway.

"You again... I see that you are a part of this herd... I spare you this time but I'll bite you to death the next time," Hibari stated before walking through the hall. Rin stared at the confusing back for a bit before turning to Tsuna who looked both shocked and relieved with his mouth hanging.

"Are you alright, Juudaime?" Rin asked worriedly. The three boys stunned at the girl's aura. She looked much more beautiful up close, they admit –even Gokudera-, but her weak and gentle face really tricked them. Who'd ever know that a weak looking girl is winning against Hibari? A big surprise for sure. Suddenly, Reborn kick and stand on Tsuna's head.

"Don't worry about him Rin! He is quite used of being abused!" Reborn said smiling making Yamamoto laugh while Gokudare panicked. A knowing smile graced her lips and she nodded.

"I have felt your teaching method first hand so I am not that surprised, oh well. Hello everyone, my name is Mitsuyuki Rin. Nice to meet you, please call me Rin. I am sent by the Ninth to protect and helped the Juudaime to pass any coming odds alive," Rin introduced herself with a smile, big enough to make her look approachable and friendly for first impression's sake.

"Yo! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi! Call me whatever you want! Nice to meet you Rin! Do you like baseball?" Yamamoto introduced back with the same giddy smile. Gokudera sighed in annoyance before introducing himself begrudgingly.

"I'm Gokudera Hayato," he introduced, grunting. Rin blinked before beaming, she knew them since before she ever saw them but for a girl, innocent face is quite useful.

"Then… I'll call you Takeshi and Hayato. I've heard about you two from Reborn's report and I'm planning to join some club, then baseball team sounds good, I need something to keep my body fit and since you are there then it shouldn't be a big problem. Hope you can help me Takeshi, I can train with you too Hayato-kun," She said happily. The more friend the happier she will be, more entertainment she will get as well.

"Oh? Takeshi? Well, nobody really called me that beside my old man but feel free to call me that," Yamamoto said laughing happily while Gokudera blew up.

"Who gave you the permission to call me that? Stupid girl!" Gokudera yelled angrily, Rin, who readily put a mask of weak girl, just pouted at the reaction. The bomb man was famous around Italy of his short temper and battle skill but she never knew he was that easily provoked.

"Okay, fine. Gokudera-kun right? Yoroshiku," She greeted happily, silently wondering when will they warmed up to her and let her drop her mask. It was another part of the Ninth order to let them think less of her, weaker and stupider than she really is, until she deemed them as close friends and strong enough for unknown reason. She turned to the still wincing Tsuna with a sympathetic smile at the sight.

"Juudaime, I'm here to observe and help you train, and I shall assist you when critical situation arises as well. As long as I am _permitted_," Rin said smiling warmly and it somehow made Tsuna feel relieved. Knowing what the boy was thinking, Reborn kicked him again.

"Baka-Tsuna! Don't you ever think you'll be fine. Your critical judgement is diferent from her critical situation means and she won't help you out through your training but she might even be your opponent baka-Tsuna!" Reborn said before stepping Tsuna's head, again. Tsuna and Rin winced at the loud thump and –for Tsuna- the deep pain he felt.

"Quit it Reborn! I haven't even introduces myself!" Tsuna shouted angrily as he stood up.

"Are you alright, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked immediately panicking again but then again, he can't fight reborn unless he wished for an early death of course.

"Hai, I'm fine... Thank you Rin-chan, you saved me from Hibari-san's attack... My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi but please call me Tsuna..." Tsuna introduced shyly, Rin beamed before nodding.

"Alright then, shall we go back to the class now? I have yet to introduce myself to the class... I still wonder how to get cozy with the class though..." Rin said sweat dropping. Yamamoto laughed as usual while Gokudera has started saying, _'another perky people...'_ They chatted a bit before they arrived at the class door. They somehow didn't move an inch.

"Hey, you guys go first. I'll enter afterwards," Rin said before pushing them in, first rule upon being a transfer student, grand entrance was needed, blame Reborn for making her so dramatic. Reborn has gone to one of his hiding place by the way. After counting to ten, Rin walked in with a sweet smile.

"Hello everyone, my name is Mitsuyuki Rin. Please call me Rin though, nice to meet you all," Rin introduced herself again cheerfully –a small helpful advice from Yamamoto- with big bright smile. Most of the boys blushed at her smile, typical, and the girls started to whisper things too, a good sign perhaps.

"I am quite the hyper type so bear with me 'kay? Hope we have a good time everyone," Rin continued still with a big sweet smile. How pleased Rin is to know she got the chance to manipulate the class, she was quite a smart kind, but in a bad way. She admitted it, at least.

Her blood red eyes met Tsuna's still shocked eyes and she smiled.

And so, their journey together begins.

.

.

.

.

.

Finally edited the first chapter and I've re-realized how horrible it was…

The grammar… haha, no comment! I hope I won't have to re-do this _again _…

icecream flies: no worries, I know my grammar is horrible (I won't be struggling to pass my English exam if not :'( ) but I still hope you understand the story, it's crappy but I tried to double check the grammar and I think this one is okay, or so I hope

I will try to edit a chapter a day until the latest chapter, I'm working on the next chapter too, halfway done :D

R&R!


	2. first sign and, Dino!

The Missing Piece

Chapter 2

The First Sign and Dino?! 

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR... If only I can have them... Oh well...

.

.

18 July 2012

It has officially become a daily routine for the two of them to have a spar every single day. Rin frowned dashing toward the school gates from few rooftops away from the school. An already familiar person charged at her though she went pass him when she dashed, no big problem. Then, the girl just had to stop and let out a relieved sigh. It's enough time for Hibari to close their gap.

"Hibari-kun. Stop this, I don't need early morning training every day. I'm not that late too, the bell has yet to ringing," Rin protested, flipping to dodge the attacks while Hibari merely gave her a glare before jumping back a little. Truth to be told, she knew why he just refused to stop but letting him hit her was hard considering the amount of time spent in teaching her body to move on instinct on up-coming attacks.

"I can't say I didn't enjoy the proper fights these days… others are weaklings… but I never managed to land a hit on you… yet," Hibari stated irritated which made the girl sweat dropped. _'Pride,' _Rin decided, _'is a horrible thing.'_

"Can't you do that some other time? I need more energy to study, Hibari-kun. Please let me through," Rin sighed smiling awkwardly, putting up the I-give-up pose. Hibari's glare hardened at the movement, the girl stopped immediately at the tensing anger.

"Fools… I'll bite you to death first before you'll arrive to the class…" Hibari answered back hatefully. Rin shivered at the dangerous aura emitting from him, it's not really uncommon and it's not the first time she gets that kind of aura but it amaze her how a middle school boy who is not in the mafia world –not yet anyhow- have such tremendous concentration.

"Waaaa! A fight ne! Lambo-san will defeat you first ne! I am the best hitman after all!" a loud laugh rang from beside the school entrance as a small body with afro hair, a pair of weird horn and cow suit showed up with a confident childish loud voice was getting on her nerve, annoying her with no particular reason.

"W-what? A baby? That voice sounded quite familiar... Do you know him Hibari-kun?" Rin asked after dodging another attack. Hibari merely glanced at the baby for a short two seconds before giving back his attention back to the girl he was fighting with.

"I don't have any business with weak herbivore…" Hibari stated easily, the two of them fight again ignoring the baby, who seemed to be angry for being ignored blatantly, and ran toward them with teary eyes.

"Don't ignore Lambo-san ne! Lambo-san will definitely defeat you ne!" Lambo shouted angrily and threw bombs that seemed to be kept inside his hair to every direction, causing Rin and Hibari jumped back a bit to gain some distance.

"Bombs? These aren't like those bombs that Gokudera-kun kept," Rin said somehow amused but snapped out of her daze and threw something to the bombs. The bombs didn't blow up, thanks to that. "It's the normal kind I suppose," Rin shrugged.

"What did you do?! Lambo-san bomb supposed to go Ka-boom! What did you do?!" Lambo protested. Before Rin could answer, Hibari already hit the boy and make him flew to Rin.

"Huwaaa! Hibari-kun! This is a little kid! You should show some mercy!" Rin panicked when the boy trembled on her arm, babies has never been her best pal ever. "Are you alright, little boy?" she asked worried, Lambo mumbled something before wailing, _loud_.

"What the hell?! Are you trying to make me deaf?!" Rin shouted throwing the boy away, blame her reflect, and closed her ear. Her ears were sensitive enough to sound for goodness's sake, must the baby shriek like the world was going to end like that? All the while, Hibari just stood there looking all confused and amused before another person came to the scene running, a familiar one that is.

"I knew it! It's Lambo! Why are you here Lambo?!" Tsuna exclaimed angrily catching the falling boy. Reborn showed up on Rin's shoulder too, dark look across his face.

"Juudaime, you knew that baby? You too, Reborn? Man, should have look over the list of infants in mafia world... I thought it's no use," Rin frowned a bit at her laziness before apologizing for the harsh treatment she did to the boy. "Don't worry Rin! I've done worst to him after all," Reborn assured the girl. The girl instantly feel bad about that, Reborn treatment is really painful after all. Not long, a loud bang and a loud scream pierce the peaceful silent.

"10 year bazooka?! Adult Lambo?!" Tsuna exclaimed from the side. Rin turned back toward the direction that was now covered by pink puffy smoke with open interest. A deep and lazy voice was heard coming from inside it.

"Yare yare… I was enjoying the sushi too…" the voice said, a boy with curly hair and weird horn was seen when the smoke cleared out instead of the annoying baby. Rin mouth hang opened at the sudden appearance. _'He came out of nowhere! Is he a ghost?' _Rin thought amazed, never once did the thought of meeting a ghost crossed her brain. The boy turned toward her and smiled.

"It seems that Rin-san from 10-year-in-the-future weren't lying… I get to see her younger self today! You really think I'm a ghost?" Adult Lambo asked smiling at the shocked look on Rin's face. Now that cleared some things up, this man is probably the annoying baby in the future and that bazooka was the device needed to go to the future, _interesting._

"You meet me in the future? How did you know what I thought just now? Oh! How am I in the future? W-wait, who are you again?" Rin asked curiously with bright shining eyes and she clasped her hands together cutely, all her worry and cautious melt down at the mention of her future self, who wouldn't want to know about it? Adult Lambo, though Rin still doesn't know about him, just laughed at the curiosity.

"Maa… guess I should answer you, I'm Lambo from the Bovino family though you might know me as a baby in this age, you are our spy for short, you didn't change much actually… but you're really _kawai_ like the others said… thank god he didn't know I say that though," Lambo chuckled. Everybody there looked puzzled, although Rin could guess even though the identity of the person is still unknown but the bell unfortunately rang before they could ask anything more.

"Oh my, I'm late again after all? I thought this could be my first day not coming late," Rin sighed before running toward the class along with Tsuna but fell half way because of her sudden tiredness. _Not again, _she cursed inside.

"Rin-chan! Are you okay?" Tsuna asked worried and panicked as Reborn, Hibari –surprisingly-, and Lambo approached them. It was an odd illness that her body possessed, the reason why she just _can't _get fat. The metabolism of her body worked ten times more than that of average human, causing fast digestion and even faster burning of energy which made paralyzed her muscle once her energy runs out. Not exactly a good thing to have in mafia worlds but no choice.

"Yare yare... You never change Rin-san... Still have a weak body..." Lambo sighed smiling teasingly. Rin glared coldly at him with a threatening smile, she got an idea, she then remembered about the main attraction of the Bovino family, nearly tempted to steal it, and that was the ten years bazooka which means the boy in front of her is powerless there since after five minutes, he will just be a baby so...

"Why don't I just kill the younger you instead?" Rin threatened even though she couldn't move an inch. Her tiredness paralyzed her after all, but that doesn't mean she didn't know how to deal with this _kind_ of people, _cowards_. True enough, the adult Lambo fell back in distress while shivers crawled up his skin.

"Hiee! Gomen Rin-san! It's just a joke!" Adult Lambo apologized before pink smoke engulfed him, Rin and Tsuna sighed at the wailing Lambo. "Where's Lambo-san's sushi?! Where?!" Lambo wailed making Reborn and Hibari hit him and made him pass out cold.

"Now be silent for the day... Forget about him. Can you move Rin?" Reborn asked hitting her in various place mercilessly, inspecting her though, not his main intention, not with the totally elated smile on his innocent baby face.

"Stop it Reborn. You're hurting me instead," Rin whined but unable to move. She finally asked Tsuna to go to his class instead of waiting for her. After some argument, Tsuna quickly dashed to his class before a certain tonfa wielding prefect decided that he crowded enough, hesitation gone when he finally felt that piercing glare of the head prefect.

"So what are you going to do?" Reborn asked again smirking. Rin just laughed awkwardly at the question, knowing he actually knew the answer more than her.

"Back to the old way I guess... I'll rest here for a bit until I can move, then go to class and sleep... You know this already Reborn," Rin sighed sadly at her smirking mentor. Reborn seemed disagree though, somehow she knew that her old mentor was planning something, and by the slight tip of his fedora hat to the standing Hibari. It has something to do with the said boy.

"Oi Hibari!" Reborn called getting Hibari's attention, whose were starting to go on his way for his morning patrol. Rin stared at the upcoming scene curiously, she guessed that even if she have to keep up with the vicious boy, she knew what to do by now. It mainly involved being quiet and more like her real self.

"What do you want?" Hibari answered coldly as he entered a staring contest with Reborn.

"Why don't you let her rest in the reception room that the disciplinary committee own instead? I'll owe you a lot if you can take care of Rin each time she has her problems, you know?" Reborn asked smirking. Hibari stared back and forth between Rin and Reborn in contemplation before finally lifted her to his shoulder like a sack of rice.

"What? Reborn, no. Put me down Hibari-kun," Rin protested but being ignored anyway. Hibari smirked at Reborn and said, "With this you owe me one... I want to fight you so just you wait akambo (baby)," before walking away with a protesting Rin.

.

.

- Reception room -

"Ano... Hibari-kun..." Rin paused at the cold glare she got. It was not the first time she was treated like a dead item by someone but getting attention from this boy was a miracle in itself because he did not care for the weaklings, acknowledging only those who had potential and could be caring if he wanted to be. Tsuna would probably stare at her as if she lost her mind if she told him that, but she can see it by how Hibari treated animals, the way he looked at them.

"Be quiet you stupid herbivore," Hibari ordered shutting the girl up immediately. Rin sighed and tried to turn away but can't anyway. She stared at Hibari sleeping form curiously... Until Hibari suddenly opened his eyes and glared at her again. Of course, his sentiment was never nor will it ever be extended to real human, a shame really.

"Don't stare... Just sleep and went back to your where herd gather herbivore..." Hibari ordered again before went back to sleep. _'This is because you fight me this morning!'_ Rin whined inside but kept silent anyway. She was unable to move at the moment and if she pissed his off now, she'll be beaten up badly. It amazed even her, how much she understood this wild prefect within half a month but that was all due to her observation, thank god she decided to become a spy.

Rin looked around the room in slight amazement. Although she had taken the time to memorize the structure of the school itself, she never went to this room and this room was so wide, clean, and tidy, to think that the residences were big and scary looking boys too. What made her wonder was, why is this room looked better than the principal office? Knowing Hibari, Rin decided not to dwell on that.  
><em><br>'The first thing I do after I rest is eat a lot then walk around! I never toured around the school after all... More over around Namimori...'_ Rin though sweat dropping at her own careless personality. So she finally decided to sleep.

.

.

-Lunch-

"I never really look around the school after all… This school is really quite small though…" Rin mused walking around the last area, the rooftop without knowing the taboo area (Hibari's napping area). It baffled he quite a bit when she found herself amazed at the reception room so she decided to really do what she promised herself she'll do, toured around. She skipped toward the fences as the wind blew softly, making her giggled.

"Such a nice feeling in here… just if Brother was here… he probably will ask for wine though…" Rin paused, giggling, although she couldn't help the worry building up inside her at the thought of her brother*. Leaning back to enjoy the rare moment of peace and silence, she looked up to the sky with a serene smile closing her eyes. Sensing another presence, Rin simply ignored the intruding person that came to the roof top door after… patrolling so it seems.

"Who gave you permission to step into my napping area?" the present growled at the familiar back. Rin turned toward Hibari, who was glaring, with the kind of smile that just make you shut up, there was a bit of hollowness in her smile but the mischief was there and her eyes never lack that glint he has come to fond to see. Hibari seemed to be surprised at his thought but quickly regained his cool.

"What with that look on your face? And again, who gave you the permission to step into my napping area?" Hibari asked glaring again which was returned with an even brighter smile. Not used in facing sentimental herbivore was what probably went through the prefect's mind, so Rin guessed but she kept her own stand.

"The view here is so nice, don't you agree? Plus I never knew I can't go here, this is a school… we suppose to share every environment here right?" Rin answered back easily in calm and relaxing tone, it's the kind of tone that just fit for short tempered people like Hibari, really. Hibari just stared at her face weirdly, deciding that this herbivore was finally showing that she was far from being an herbivore, like a wolf in sheep clothing, before walking to where he used to sleep. A true herbivore would flee at the sight of him, like what she would've done around other herbivore, but not this time he decided that she was an _omnivore._

"So, can I stay and come here again?" Rin asked leaning to the fences. Hibari blatantly ignored her and laid back on the floor, a rather awkward silence rang around them before Rin looked back toward the sky and continued to talk, despite the silent treatment. _Why _was she even trying to be friend this carnivore… is what Tsuna would asked if he saw them but even Rin couldn't answer that question. Perhaps she felt that similarity between them which was covered by her usual hyper and cheerful mask, or maybe not. At the very least, she wanted to be friend this feared prefect.

"Ne Hibari-kun… why did you always alone? Doesn't it feel weird?" Rin started giddily, though her face gives out nothing. Hibari just stayed quiet and ignored her. Too bad for him, Rin was the curious kind of girl after all, not one to give up easily at that. Thus, she jumped beside where Hibari was and sat down beside him instead.

"The wind is just right, isn't it? Quite a reserved area you have here... Is this why you opted to be alone?" Rin said sounding happy but her face really lacked that usual stupid excitement which make Hibari, who was watching secretly, wonder why the girl could be so... Calming, one thing he always value, despite not being able to close her mouth and shut up.

"Weird…" Hibari started catching the girl's attention, finally a reaction after all. _'Right when I was going to let you go for today too,' _Rin thought, giggling inwardly at the irony. Pushing people too much wouldn't be fruitful, so she had debated on letting him be if he continued his silence but he simply never failed to surpass her expectation.

"Hmm?" Rin answered tipping her head to the side to meet the prefect's questioning eyes. She and Hibari had a staring contest for a while before Hibari pulled out his tonfa and quickly aimed near her neck within a blink of an eye. She didn't budge this time though unlike the usual, her eyes did not flinch, and her smile did not waver.

"You didn't budge… You always walked around the school with that stupid smile of yours though you are actually like this? You even stayed with me who attacked you each day…You are annoying, herbivores should stay far away until I feel the need to bite you to death," Hibari stated coldly which earned her knowing soft look.

"Why should I hate such a warm person?" Rin paused smiling quite nostalgically, "There is something I see in you which is like me," She stare to Hibari –rather- surprised eyes before she closed her eyes enjoying the soft breeze blowing around them. How to put her thoughts and feeling to words, she wondered because she was the type to let her eyes speak better than words but she wonder if Hibari would understand.

"I am not strong... I am not a cheerful, happy to go, and giddy person who you thought I was. I am merely doing what seemed to be right at the time. I always somehow know how to act to every person out there and yet... When I saw you... I thought I can't, or refuse to hide myself..." Rin opened her eyes, meeting with that sharp obsidian orb. She knew she sounded too knowing and, maybe, he will take it offensively and ended their conversation with a simple _'Don't act like you know me' _before they'd fight once more but he didn't move a muscle.

"You'll see right through me. That is why I am now showing you the me who is not a herbivore, so you call it. That might explain your annoyance to me since the beginning, because I pretend," Rin paused again, "Yet, I feel like I can show you my _real _persona."

Hibari stare at her weirdly at how she seems to explain himself to her, "Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?" he asked flatly, earning the girl's awkward laugh. In the end, Rin continued to smile before she closed her eyes and enjoying the now confortable silence around them. _Not yet, _she then decided, maybe in near future, but now is not the time to act too familiar with Hibari or he'll push her away. Maybe, he can really be a friend, just maybe.

That goes the first time they enjoy each other's company without a fight.

.

.

-After School, Baseball club-

"Ready?" Yamamoto called to the also playing new manager. Rin surprised him when she really did ask for a chance to join the club. Sadly, there was no girl baseball team, so she ended up as the manager instead. It was a decision made in the spur of moment but there was no harm in really going with her words.

The girl nodded with an energetic smile which was returned back. Yamamoto threw the ball fast and hard, there was nearly no one that can hit Yamamoto's ball although that changed, soon. The girl hit it hard and on time. The ball even disappeared behind the fence.

"That's a out-the-dome-homerun right?! Yay!" Rin cheered happily as Yamamoto laughed along, not feeling the slightest bit insulted that the first person to hit his ball was a girl. "Now what should I do?" She asked the baseball members while looking at them innocently. It was not that she didn't know, really, but it was fun to make them showed her such look.

"Oh! Run to the three base Rin-chan!" Yamamoto informed happily, Rin nodded and ran to all bases in less than half a minute. Showing off was never a bore after all, Rin grinned, not with those amusing look she can enjoy.

"She's quick! Is she really a girl?!" The members exclaimed shocked. The girl didn't even sweat a bit.

"Well! There goes my round! I'll finish up my chores now then, Takeshi-kun! Thanks for the game _minna_! I might sing a song and dance if you guys work hard too!" Rin shout happily before running to the club room, rolling her eyes at the simple minded boys who cheered and went to practice harder. According to those _shoujo _mangas she read, the job of a manager was to keep the team healthy and happy, as silly as that might be. Unknown to her, two pair of eyes followed her movement with their eyes.  
><em><br>'She's an energetic one! Always so cheery! It IS much fun-er after she join the school!'_ Yamamoto thought smiling happily before focusing back to the practice. On the other hand, the other pair that stared at the girl glares coldly for some reason.

.

.

-later-

"Well! That's it everybody! We'll have the next practice next week! Juniors! Don't forget to clean up!" The coach informed. All the seniors went home immediately after changing. Yamamoto and some other juniors stayed behind though, for cleaning of course.

"Oh! You all cleaning up? Let me help a bit!" Rin stated picking up the nearby balls already.

"Thanks Rin-chan! You have a great voice by the way!" Yamamoto praise but never stopped working as the work finished a lot faster since she helped. Rin just smiled, though she wondered what sudden impulse made him say so, and ordered them to clean themself up too.

Rin hummed to herself while waiting for Yamamoto. Not long, a familiar person walked through the school entrance. "Hei! Hibari-kun! Walking home?" Rin greet happily, Hibari just stare for a bit before walking toward her instead.

"Do you need anything Hibari-kun?" Rin asked with her usual smile although curiosity could be heard from her tone, she wonder what the boy would talk about considering their conversation before. Hibari stared at her for a bit before glaring at her.

"Call me by my name. Stop your so called acting to me. It's annoying," Hibari stated nudging her slightly with his tonfa before walking away, leaving the slightly surprised and secretly happy girl alone.

"Will that be alright?" Rin sighed sadly at the treatment she got. She did know that Hibari was the kind that treats everybody equal... In his own way that is. He hated crowd and noisy people -like her when around the others- and he love strong opponent -like her he said-. He also never smiled much, often smirking evilly though. Rin concluded laughing awkwardly to herself.

"That is Hibari Kyoya after all..." Rin mumbled sadly. She secretly wish for the boy to opened up after her -somehow a like- confession since she has a bad habit of learning many type of personality. "I feel the need to tell him that... Somehow..." She shook her head a bit to clear her head. Not long afterward, Yamamoto came and the two of them walked back together.

.

.

"You just go home Rin? Where did you live anyway?" Yamamoto asked curiously, Rin answered him instantly. It wasn't as if it was a secret or anything, although it'd probably turn ugly if any of her enemy from her previous jobs caught wind of her current residence.

"I live alone in an apartment on the other side of the town... I planned on visiting Tsuna's house first actually..." She answered thoughtfully, a free meal was not something she could ignore and Reborn gave her permission to do that, so why not? It's not really a routine or anything and besides, she'll keep doing it only until she is bored anyway. Besides, _he _is coming.

"Ja! I'm going this way then! See you tomorrow okay?" Yamamoto parted waving. Rin waved back before jumping from one roof to another after double checking that Yamamoto was out of sight. _'A small short cut is faster,'_ Rin thought humming excitedly for her free meal and meeting _him_. Talking about food, maybe, it was because Nana was a mother, but no one cooked better than her, in Rin's opinion anyway.

"Yo Tsuna! I came visiting again today," Rin greeted brightly appearing from the front door. Her face brightened up ever since she noticed Cavallone's men standing by outside of Tsuna's premises. She could safely guess that he is inside with Reborn.

"Oh Rin-chan! When did you come?" Tsuna asked surprised even though it has been a daily habit for the past few weeks. She beamed, "Just now! Bianchi opened the door for me!" Rin answered cheerfully sitting on a chair that she had claimed as hers.

"Ara, Rin-chan! Do you want to eat with us?" Mama, Nana insisted to be called that, asked happily, Rin nodded and waited for her dinner. The first time she came was by Reborn's 'polite' invitation and so, Tsuna's family was pretty much close to her -minus Lambo that she hardly pay attention to, she didn't even recognize him earlier-.

Not long, another familiar person came.

"D- Dino-nii? Why are you here?" Rin called, acting surprised because it'd be bad if he knew that she hacked into his network weekly to check on him, at least she told Romario. The two of them trained under Reborn together, even though Rin was pretty much a 4 or 5 year old kid back then. "Rin-imouto? Are you a part of Tsuna's family already? When did you arrive here?" Dino asked back, the two chatted quite excitedly while eating.

"You two know each other?" Tsuna finally asked cutting their chat. The two turned to him with identical smile.

"We trained under Reborn together actually, in case you hadn't known," Rin informed excitedly. Dino nods as Reborn smirk at the stupid face that Tsuna made. "Rin is my little imouto, ne?" Dino continued high fiving with Rin. They ignored the gaping Tsuna and entered an eating contest instead.

"Dino-san is really cool though ne Rin?" Tsuna said after finished eating and Lambo went to take a bath. Dino smiled confidently at that but the confidence was shattered by Reborn's sly 'hmph' and Rin loud rude laughter.

"What?! You call DINO-nii cool? Is it perhaps because you see him with his subordinates _only_?!" Rin stated laughing again mercilessly. Reborn continued for her before Dino could protest. "Dino is the kind that fights for his subordinates, so without them around, he is completely useless like you dame-Tsuna! I have such useless students," Reborn said chuckling.

"Besides me, of course, ne Reborn?" Rin boasted teasingly as Reborn agreed with an insult too anyway, not that she took it personally. Reborn's standard has always been too high for his own good.

"Reborn! Rin-imouto! Don't believe them! You trust me right Tsuna?" Dino asked for reinforcement panicked, Tsuna -doubtfully- agreed.

"HUWAAA!" Lambo loud wail was heard suddenly.

"What's wrong?!" Dino shouted standing up instantly but fell down afterward.

"What happen, Dino-san?" Tsuna asked surprised. Dino stood up and answer, "I just tripped over my own feet… That's all..." Tsuna sweat dropped at that, now he is really wondering if Rin's word is true. They finally scrambled toward the bathroom and found a crying Lambo sitting on something big.

"Mou Lambo! Don't take a bath with your clothes on!" Tsuna scolded without acknowledging the shell beneath Lambo. Sighing in utter amusement, Rin wondered just how _slow _can Tsuna be before commenting, "I don't think that's the case here Tsuna," sweat dropping. A turtle head came out from the shell chomping a mouthful part of the bath as Lambo jumped out of the way.

"Enzio?!" Dino exclaimed shocked checking his jacket and indeed found it empty. Rin with Reborn laughed while Tsuna and Dino panicked.

"How can a turtle be that big?!" Tsuna exclaimed shocked. He has never seen such a big turtle before in his life, that to say that he has only seen a baby turtle so far.

"Enzio is a kind of turtle that can grow by sucking water, just like a sponge. In the biggest size, Enzio could eat your house in one bite. It's one of a kind," Reborn explain smirking, sounding quite proud considering that it was a present from him.

"Leave it to me! I don't deserve to be a mafia leader if I can't even tame my own pet!" Dino said determinedly. He swung his whip but ended up hitting Tsuna who didn't manage to get away in time. "Gomen! Gomen Tsuna! I'll do it the next time!" Dino apologize but still ended up hitting Tsuna again. Reborn sighed at the pathetic act his student made.

"Well! It's time for Leon to work!" Reborn stated as Leon climbed to Tsuna's face and turn his face into Romario, one of Dino's subordinates.

"Romario! Why are you here?! I thought you've left!" Dino asked worried. "I won't let it hurt you!" Dino continued and attack Enzio once with his whip and captured him. Dino's naïve part never cease to amaze Rin, it's so obvious that it's not Romario but even back in old days, Dino always fell for the trick

"That's so great Dino-san!" Tsuna paused, "I'm glad it didn't eat my house..." Tsuna whispered sounding a bit shaken up, Dino apologized again.

"Well, see what I say? I'm going home now Tsuna-kun! Reborn! Dino-nii!" Rin informed waving and running off. "Well... Today is really something... I even met Dino-nii," Rin mumbled smiling. She looked up to the sky while running –jumping-, her smile turn into a small frown.

"Though if this keeps up, Tsuna will hardly make any progression in his training… And if Nii-san found his location then…"

.

.

Edited! Finally! And I said one chap a day too, what a joke…

By the way, Don't you thing the scene with Hibari was too surreal too be true? I thought it was odd even after re-reading it for countless time…

But this is a fanfiction for a reason, haha!

*Brother: will be mentioned and explained up on later chapter since I don't wanna spoil the fun

I hope you liked it :D

R&R!


	3. Another baby? Young love?

The Missing Piece

Chapter 3

Another baby? Young love?

Disclaimer: I don't own the original character… but I have their miniature at my room! At least I have them…  
>.<p>

.

7 October 2011, Rin's Apartment

"Morning already…" Rin mumbled waking up. She looked down with a blank expression, "Kei..." she mumbled again before slapping herself hard. Even her cheeks are slightly swollen because of it. She giggled slightly and ended up smiling to herself.

"Well! I got to get ready to school after all!" She said happily before skipping toward the bathroom. She is living alone and her brother is on the worst state. The only time she can have fun is when around Juudaime. The real reason she came and stays in Japan is to judge and help the next Vongola head after all. _'Tsuna has the kindness for sure… the tolerance and the will for other… which nii-san lacked… but his power is…' _Rin paused brushing her teeth and stare at her own reflection sighing, _'Let's hope nii-chan won't go all out… doubt it though.'_

"Are… what time is- What? It's seven already? I don't want another morning practice," Rin whine, running toward the school in high speed she use her short cut this time. The normal route is through the road that uses at least half an hour or forty five minutes, usually bump into Tsuna and the other. The short cut is through her window then go using the houses roof, jumping from one another will only probably use 10 minutes while if the normal route use half an hour.

"Save landing!" Rin said right beside a dumpling seller, She stopped there for her small breakfast.

"Ohayou ojii-san, obaa-san, Can I have one please?" Rin smiled politely and sitting down beside a pig tailed baby. The two sellers looked surprised to see her but then smiles giving the dumpling and greet her with that familiar voice.

"Long time no see Rin-san," the two greeted smiling. Rin paused munching half way and stare at the seller before looking at the baby beside her surprised. "You're here Fon, Yue! What happened? Why are you here?!" Rin exclaimed excitedly shaking hands with the sellers. Not long after that, another voice called Rin from behind.

"Rin-chan ohayou! You're early!" Tsuna greeted the happy girl and asked for a dumpling himself.

"Ara! Tsuna-kun! Did Reborn eat your breakfast again?" Rin asked happily, Tsuna nodded taking the dumpling. Tsuna looked at the staring baby and seller weirdly. "Ano... Are they your friend Rin-chan?" Tsuna asked sweat dropping at the weird face the baby beside Rin is making. Rin nodded and finished up her dumpling.

"Yup! Um… Today is- oh no!" a silent cold chill runs through her system at one simple remembrance, "Excuse me Fon, Yue! I got to go, I'll help if you need anything! Let's go Tsuna-kun!" Rin waved shakily, taking Tsuna's hand and ran toward the school. The sellers smiles deviously at the two teenage and giving a photo to the quiet baby in front of him.

"Hai master! I-pin will defeat it!" the baby promised in weird accent Japanese before jumping off the chair. The two left behind watch the shadow running away from them.

"Do you think it will be fine? Part of our visit is to greet her, but…" Yue, the small baby with silver hair tied in loose buns in weird beautifully sewn Chinese alike uniform asked worried. The other one, with black braid and in simple red cheongsam chuckled lightly before drawing out a calming breath.

"Fuuu… I believe it will work out well."

-On the way -

"Slow down Rin-chan! I want to eat my dumpling!" Tsuna said as the girl stopped instantly.

"Ah, gomene Tsuna-kun, I've just remembered what today is and I thought Reborn is with you…" Rin apologize sighing. Before Tsuna can answer, a small whimper was heard from the house beside them. "Oh! Little puppy want your dumpling Tsuna-kun!" Rin said excitedly while Tsuna stare at his dumpling and to the puppy back and forth.

"Well… this is my only breakfast so I can't actually share…" Tsuna said and his stomach growl agreeing. Right after the puppy whimpered at the answer, a big dog came from the other side of the gate and growl toward Tsuna who scream scared.

"Help me Rin-chan!" Tsuna whimpered unable to move. Rin sigh and said totally not what Tsuna want to hear, "Gomene Tsuna-kun… but it's just A dog… and this isn't really a death threatening condition so… I can't help you…" Tsuna scream again when the dog opened the gate and approach him.

"Help me!"

Not long, the pig tailed baby from before jump in front of Tsuna and attack the dog with an attack called 'Gyoza-ken' and somehow, the dog fly and went back to where it start. Tsuna looked shocked as the baby just jump away.

"What is that? Psych? There's such thing as that nowadays?!" Tsuna exclaimed terrified. Gokudera and Yamamoto came toward them before Rin could explain. "Are you alright Juudaime?! Is this stupid girl do something to you?!" Gokudera roared angrily. Tsuna explain things to the two of them immediately.

"Dame-Tsuna is definitely Dame-Tsuna after all…" Reborn stated coming out of nowhere. All of the sudden, Tsuna feel a pull and feel himself being dragged by a powerful grip around his arm.

"EHHHH?! AGAIN?!"

-School-

"Wait! Rin-chan! Let go of me!" Tsuna whine scared, he knows the daily routine of the girl and don't want to get involved in any way plus, he didn't know why they run in the first place but he was surprised to have the supposedly forty-five-minutes route in merely a minute. Rin let go of the hand when they arrived right in front of the school and turn toward Tsuna seriously.

"Reborn isn't planning anything weird right?" Rin asked with a threatening look that made Tsuna shivered. A familiar loud roar was heard from the way they came from as two persons catch up toward them, one with an excited look and one with an enrage look.

"What do you think you're doing to Juudaime?" Gokudera roared pulling Tsuna behind him while Yamamoto just stands on the side between them. Rin smiles awkwardly before looking around all of the sudden after a deep bad feeling go through her and suddenly –but surely- the feared baby jump over Tsuna's head and to Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Ciaossu Rin!" Reborn greeted smirking at the fear stricken face the girl made. The other three looked confused at the girl's expression.

"Well! How should we celebrate it this time?" Reborn asked with broad evil smile decorating his small once cute face scaring the girl further. Rin shake her head quickly –mumbling a small 'no thanks'- before running toward the school in high speed. The three looked back and forth between the running person and the baby with them.

"Did you do something to her Reborn?" Tsuna asked accusingly.

"I don't know _anything_, maybe you'll see later right?" Reborn answered innocently with puppy eyes. _'He must have done something!' _Tsuna thought shivering. He knows exactly how scary the baby is even though he didn't know how Reborn and Rin interact in the past though he figured that Reborn didn't change.

"You really did something to her, didn't you Reborn…" Tsuna stated after watching Rin's behavior only for half a day. Its Lunch time now and in all the lesson time, for once, Rin didn't fell asleep even a blink, talk about record. She still smiles a lot but very fidgeting and always looked around as if expecting something to happen, she seems too cautious. Now, Tsuna is with Yamamoto and Reborn only since Gokudera pass out after meeting Bianchi. Rin is out with Kyoko…

"Maybe because I swarmed her room with cockroach on her birthday as a present nine years ago…" Reborn said gravely. Tsuna looked at his katekyo shocked. "But she usually didn't act like this!" Tsuna said again worried. Reborn stay shut before answering, "That's why I said you should know more about your subordinates…"

"What does that have to do with this!?" Tsuna yell angrily which reward him with a kick from Reborn.

"Dame-Tsuna will always be Dame-Tsuna huh? I'll forgive you today! Since today is Rin's birthday after all! Her fourteen birthday to be exact," Reborn said smirking at another shocked face Tsuna and Yamamoto made.

"Whaaat?! I didn't know!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"So that's why! I was wondering why all of the sudden she's like that too… thank god it's nothing big right?" Yamamoto finally sighed relieved.

"Well, this time I decided to be nice and invite my friends and his apprentice for her though!" Reborn stated easily smirking, the two gasped shocked and run to warn her instantly. Reborn stay still on his spot watching the two running away in amusement.

"This way, it will be a blast. Talk about mischievous."

-  
>"Hee? What is baby-chan?" Kyoko asked as a baby came toward her and Rin. They are in the hallway. Rin too greet the girl that she recognizes as this morning's baby and the baby beside her at the dumpling stand. "Oh! Tsuna's rescuer!" Rin called happily while Kyoko tell her what happened that morning. Tha baby keep silent though, it just pull out a foto of a weird looking man.<p>

"Do you know him Rin-chan?" Kyoko asked confused. Rin shrug and inform the baby that they didn't know in Chinese since the baby is wearing Chinese clothes. "Huwaa! You know Chinese Rin-chan?" Kyoko asked surprised, Rin nodded. "It's part of my job to know many languages Kyoko-chan!" Rin informed proudly.

"Rin-chan! Kyoko-chan!" A familiar voice called from behind them and it sounded rushed too. The girls turn and see Tsuna running toward them. Rin, for a second, have a feeling that something big is going to happen, whether it's bad or good, she doesn't know but hoped for the latter. She swallowed her worry and greets them.

"Ara! Tsuna-kun! What's wrong? What happen?" The two girls asked worried. Unknown to them, tha baby looked shocked as it look back and forward from the photo and the new coming boy.

"Iie... I'm alright... What about you two? Rin? Reborn said he invites his friend for your birthday!" Tsuna informed making the said girl froze on spot. She is wishing, make it begs, to whoever is watching up there to save her from her probably coming misfortune. She really hopes that her meeting with the Chinese babies this morning means fortune.

"Hee? Today is your birthday Rin-chan? You should've told me before!" Kyoko said happily while Rin beamed a slightly trembling bright smile for a bit before settled in smiling awkwardly. The baby cut the chat that time, "Before, I-pin help you, I-pin didn't recognise you, now I-pin will defeat you!" She pointed upward and run away instantly.

"Ara... Did she want to fight you Tsuna-kun?" Rin asked smiling. Tsuna protested and flailing around at that saying, "I didn't even know her!" And "I can't fight!" But he was ignored as the girls went to the rooftop.

"Why do we go to the rooftop?" Tsuna asked sighing. The girls smile and said, "When we talk about fight, up means rooftop!" Tsuna sweat dropped at their similarity and accepted his bad luck.  
>-<p>

"Ciaossu!" Reborn greet right after the three of them opened the rooftop door. Reborn, Yamamoto –Who Reborn informed to go up there-, the refreshed Gokudera, Ryohei, and sleeping Lambo gathered on the opposite side from the baby which is named, I-pin.

"Yo Tsuna! Good luck on defeating him!" Yamamoto cheered at the shocked Tsuna. "I know you can win this easily Juudaime!" Gokudera said proudly. "Fight to the EXTREME Sawada!" Ryohei ordered passionately. Tsuna stay stuns until that he couln't even remember being moved, to in front of I-pin.

"Let's start!" I-pin stated and immediately give out the 'Gyoza-ken' punch. Tsuna float in the air and was thrown to the wall, hard, it wasn't that painful for Rin but it made the group worry.

"Tsuna-kun!" The group called, minus Rin.

"She really can make people fly huh?" Yamamoto asked no one in particular but was answered by Reborn. I-pin threw Tsuna to the fences hard right after the explenation is finished. Because of the loud noise Lambo and _another_person wake up.

"Arara... Ah! Weird pig tailed girl ne!" Lambo shout loudly and it seemed to freeze the baby. Lambo continue to chant it as I-pin stayed quiet but sweating badly. Rin remembered something when something appeared on I-pin's forehead.

"Ah! She's the pinzu bomb I-pin!" Rin exclaimed a bit worried, just a tiny bit. The group -minus Reborn- turn toward her curiously. "Is it like my bomb?" Gokudera asked curiously. Rin shake her head and sigh.

"The Pinzu Bomb I-pin means that when those things on her forehead reach one... Then she'll explode... It's started when her shyness reach the top!" Rin explain excitedly all of the sudden.

"Why are you excited? Maybe its range isn't big..." Tsuna said relieve but Rin and Reborn's excited 'hmph' didn't say so.

"Baka-Tsuna! Rin has a hobby to research, watch and make experiment about her weapon and bomb, which is why she can stopped Lambo's bomb. I want her to see the explosion since it is said that her explosion can make a small crater... Sounds exciting right? As expected from Fon's apprentice!" Reborn explain smirking pleased.

"Ehh?! A crater?!" The group exclaim panicked while Rin laugh.

"Then I take it you like my present Rin!" Reborn stated to the now giggling girl. Rin nodded excitedly. "So that's why Fon is here!" Rin said as the pinzu countdown to eight. I-pin suddenly disappeared and re appeared on Tsuna's leg.

"Hee?! Why is it sticking to me?" Tsuna asked panicked. It counted down to seven this time. "Ah, about that, I-pin tends to stict to somebody when she's shy. That's why," Rin answered and this time the pinzu is six.

"No! I don't want to die! And if it exploded, the school and everyone will disappear too!" Tsuna shouted crying. He and Gokudera tried to pull it off as it count down to five. Then a person came to the scene with a cold and rather amused glare.

"Ho... That thing is threatening the school savety..." Hibari state coldly, making I-pin turned toward him. Her eyes turn to hearts and her body relaxing immediately. Even so, it's still counting down to four.

"Eh? It' turning down a bit faster..." Rin thought confused. Reborn smirk and answer, "It seems that I-pin fell in love Hibari that looks a lot like Fon!" The group looked shocked but most of all, Rin blinked and she felt something tightened a bit around her chest, it feels like when she thought she was discovered during her spying mission, nervous? She touched her chest and looked at it weirdly. It turned to three.

"Waa! It's still counting down!" Tsuna exclaimed fearfully. It's now just two left.

"Sa! Protect every one with your dying will!" Reborn state shooting him right on the forehead when the pinzu is only one left. Instantly, Tsuna turn to dying will mode and in a second throw I-pin faraway on time. It blew up afterward.

"Uwaaa! A real big explosion!" Rin said masking what she feel just now. Yamamoto and the other nodded. Reborn though, wasn't fooled and smirk before whispering, "That's the second present for you."

"Oi... Who start this commotion?" Hibari asked annoyed. The other stayed quiet but not Reborn since he said it's all for Rin. Rin gulped before shuttering. "Oh? You're the reason... Then I'll bite you to death," Hibari stated before attacking. It's the usual routine after all. Since Rin managed to escape the morning routine, it feels like it changed schedule.

"Stop! Please! Hibari-kun!" Rin whined annoyed, it's not that she have many trouble dodging, she just rather not fight, strict order from the Ninth. Hibari merely smirk but he really looked like he's enjoying it. The other watch in amusement, since the two fight so fast and yet either side didn't get even a hit. Reborn 'hmph' before throwing something to Rin's legs even though she is already pressed to the wall, making her legs unable to move.

_'What?' _Rin thought confused as her legs gave out all of the sudden. She immediately closed her eyes when Hibari attacked her expecting a painful hit... That never came.

_'A…re? He didn't hit me?' _Rin thought confused and opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes meet Hibari's eyes. They stay there not moving. With Rin's hand over her chest and head –supposedly to minimize the pain- , and Hibari's tonfas, one above her neck and the other beside her head, they stare at one another.

"Why did you stop Hibari-kun?" Rin asked the smirking boy above her. Hibari stood up and walk away after whispering something on her ear. Unconsciously, Rin turned beet red at the closeness. Rin slump down with her hand on her mouth and the other gripping her clothes that cover her heart tightly. The other immediately gathered around her and asked if she was okay or not.

"So, do you like his present Rin?" Reborn asked cutely. Rin and the other stare at Reborn. Rin looked down again to hide her face before asking.

"W-what's that supposed to mean? I'm given the permission to bring weapon and to go to any part of the school? He didn't have to tell me that! And what about me joining the disciplinary committee as the second in command along with Kusakabe again? No!" Rin shutter a bit still gapping in shock. The group looked surprised again.

"He really said so Rin-chan?" Tsuna asked shocked. Rin -who had calmed down- look up and nodded making Reborn's smile widen.

"People like Rin is needed too Tsuna!" Reborn stated easily. Rin smile as the baby before remembering upon thanking him of the -for her- normal present.

Unknown, Yamamoto frown a bit at the exchange between the two.  
>-<p>

Now that i re-read this chapter, it kinda feel forced but oh well...

i didn't change it much but i hope you enjoy this :D


	4. Ikebukuro? Sudden exchange for a week?

The Missing Piece

Chapter 4

Ikebukuro? Sudden exchange for a week?

Disclaimer: I don't own the original character… many OCC-ness for information. Oh and this one will be a crossover between Durarara and KHR, only for Rin –My OC- and Hibari! A long chap for this one!  
>-<p>

22 October 2011, Monday

"Why am I here again?" Hibari asked with practically black clouds of annoyance and despise floating around him. Well Rin couldn't blame him for that. It's a pretty sudden decision but the first rank of the first, second, and third year were chosen as the exchange student with a school from other prefect which happen to be Ikebukuro though the second year one called in sick and unable to attend –smart move-. The main problem is that the head prefect was taken to the train when he was asleep by his companion and had arrived at an apartment when he woke up.

"You see, we were chosen to be the exchange student for a week and we have to attend," Rin answered poking her head into Hibari's room. Hibari glares and pulled his tonfa, ready to strike his anger to the unfortunate girl but Rin stops him by snatching the tonfa easily.

"This is nonsense, I have to be in Namimori to keep the 'peace'. I'm going back," Hibari stated standing up and take back his tonfa from the girl.

Rin sighed, "I'm afraid we can't. We have to come to Raira High for a week, and don't ask me why are we exchanging with high school but we have to accept it. I have arranged all kind of thing and ask Kusakabe to maintain the peace in your stead," Rin said stretching a bit making that relaxing cracking bones, her newly position in the disciplinary committee helps a lot and the other member seems to pay no mind to her existence in the committee, odd but no big deal.

"Are you ordering me around, herbivore?" Hibari growled terribly in bad mood.

"No, but this is to keep the good name of Namimori. You wouldn't think that declining the offer on the first day was decent now, would you?" Rin paused turning to Hibari who was already in front of his room door, "I have also collect information and found quite a number of strong people in Ikebukuro," Rin continued with evil smirk, let's just say that she was able to pull the right string to get what she want from Hibari now.

"I'll tolerate this time since it's for Namimori," Hibari sighed sitting back down to his bed like an obedient cat for Rin. She beamed, "Alright, you can go and take a bath. We still have quite some time since you woke up early. Then go out, I'll prepare something before we go to the school," Rin instructed walking out and closing the door.

It has been a month or so since she became the second in command of disciplinary committee and she kind of felt like being a secretary. All she has to do there is the paper work and controlling Hibari, it's not a bad position for Rin, she got quite the authority in the school now and become more popular, somehow.

"Whatever, I'll just make breakfast for now."

.

.  
>"Now everyone, our school has got two exchange students which will be staying for a week here. Please introduce yourself," The teacher started nodding to Rin who smiled. The students –Rin noted based from her quick glance- is boring. Everyone there was plainly just living a normal peaceful life with no big event, though she found two interesting ones there.<p>

"Hi there. My name is Mitsuyuki Rin, Nice to meet you," Rin greeted cheerfully and her effect back in Namimori has no difference there. She giggled unconsciously at the blushes she got from the boys there even though she still wears Namimori uniform and let her hair down.

"Hibari-kun. It's your turn to introduce yourself to the class," Rin teased him silently there as usual and getting a glare, it was all so amusing after all. Hibari sighed, "Hibari Kyoya, I warn you to get away from me you herbivores," Hibari stated glaring coldly to the class who immediately took the warning to heart, Rin shake her head at the so called introduction.

"Well then, Mitsuyuki-san please sits behind the class representative. Ryuugamine-san," the teacher paused as the class representative, one of the two Rin found interesting, raise his hand with an uncertain smile. Rin smiled walking there and greet the boy warmly, "Hibari-san, please sit down- W-wait. Where are you going?" the teacher shuttered as Hibari ignored him and walk behind Rin and glare at the one sitting beside her.

"Get away," Hibari growled surprising the boy there.

"W-what are you talking about?" the boy shuttered but then he scrambled away to the empty seat on the other end when Hibari pulled his tonfa out. Hibari sighed and sat down with a huff, the two exchange student could practically hear all the students whispering about them but Hibari ignore it and fell asleep instantly when the teacher start his lecture while Rin began drawing something on her text book also ignoring the chatters.

.

.  
>23 October 2011, Tuesday<p>

"Mikado-kun?" Rin called when the school ends in front of the gate. She has 'accidentally' bump into him on lunch time yesterday and has hangout with him and two of his friend, Kida Masaomi and Sonohara Anri, and again she found the three of them are very interesting. She knew instantly that they keep secrets, dark ones it maybe but secrets anyway, and she will find out about it.

"Mitsuyuki-san! Do you need something?" Mikado asked politely. Rin smiled, "I want to ask you about something. Is there, by any chance, anyone I should better get away from? I believe city lives are pretty hard," Rin started knowing she will get something from him.

"Oh you heard? I wasn't from here and I didn't know much about around here but I heard from Kida-kun some of them. One of them are-,"

"Rin-chan! You ask the wrong person for that! Yosh! You should probably not mend into the gangs here like Dollars and also the famous one lately, the Yellow Scarves. Well if you want you could just be my-girl-friend," Kida proposed out of nowhere with a big grin. Rin blinked surprised, "Kida-kun, I'm sorry but I must refuse the offer. It's not save going out with me," Rin smiled brightly.

"Ah Ah Ah~! You don't have to answer right away! I would face danger if it would make you happy and stay like a hero I am," Kida said confidently as he push Rin's bang away. "Such a beautiful and exotic face you have," Kida paused pushing up her chin tenderly while Rin just continue to smile.

"Don't say I didn't warn you then. Is there anyone else?" Rin asked again turning to Mikado after he pushed Kida away for her. Mikado sighed before smiling again, "This guy once said that there are a few more like Heiwajima Shizuo. He is the most powerful one in Ikebukuro! Better watch out Mitsuyuki-san," Mikado warned before waving to Anri who is coming toward them.

"Really? The most powerful? I'd like to meet him!" Rin squealed sighing in blissful happiness. That only proves that her information was all correct. "You really want to? Quite the type you like there, but there is another one you should watch out to Rin-chan," Kida paused getting a questioning look from Rin.

"Orihara Izaya."

"What? Izaya? I don't think he can fight well to be that threatening," Rin stated instantly. The two blinked surprised at the comment, "I meet him few years ago in here on my one night trip. He is quite some planner though I admit that he has quite the up-to-date information but he could scheme quite a feared plan so I agree for you guys to get away from him. I still met him from time to time in other cities though," Rin nodded remembering quite the day she had on his care back then.

"Um, Rin-san, are you an acquaintance of Izaya-san?" Anri asked shyly as they began walking home. Rin nodded shrugging, "Something like that. He really made my trip interesting back then," Rin said sarcastically, they notice this but keep quiet anyway.

"Oh by the way, where is your friend again? The one coming here with you, is he having an adventure?" Kida asked staring another conversation. Rin's smile faltered a bit before she sighed, "I'll tell you this from the start just in case anything happen. One, don't get too close to him. Two, don't crowd around him. Three, don't be too loud. Don't comply then he'll bite you to death and he is strong," Rin warned telling them all about Hibari's rules.

"Is he really that strong?" Mikado wondered out loud curiously. Rin nodded vigorously, "You better watch out if you are going to approach him with no weapon. You'll see his potential tomorrow or the next day after I found this Heiwajima Shizuo, the strongest around here," Rin smiled rounding another corner happily and she bumped into something.

"Long time no see Rin-chan~! You've change quite a lot," the familiar voice rang from in front of her. Rin step back as the three behind her gulped, "Surprised to see me again? How's your brother?" the voice continued grinning at the girl before him.

"Izaya, pleasure to bump into you out of nowhere, I'd say you were expecting me, are you?" Rin greeted politely with a beam, for who knows how many times she shocked the three with her good act. She pulled prank on few other students and get away somehow and they knew yet it still shocked them.

"Drop the mask and show me the irritation you used to shot me," Izaya smirked when the girl frown and glare at him instantly. "What do you want? I may still have connections with you but I heard you pulled back from the mafia world. Quite an amusing move you do there," Rin bit back annoyed, "Though thanks for your free information, I don't even want to know how you find out about my trip here."

"I was bored by the normal way it goes and I can't interfere much into it so I stopped. It was such boring world you live up until now," Izaya taunted knowing that the girl value and proud of her life in that world. Rin showed an evil smirk instead, "I'll kill you Izaya-kun~!" Rin stated, showing another persona of hers, ignoring the surprised look her three companions shot her. The three had a feeling that the girl has quite some life and she is not normal but not _this_strange.

"Why not? Your so called family and friend were merely names used to control other anyway," Izaya smiled pleased and yet still provoking even though he was getting his wish. Unfortunately, before Rin could pull out one of her weapons, an iron thrash can was flying toward Izaya first and hit her right on the face since Izaya avoid it.

"Rin-san! Are you alright?!" Anri and the two scrambled around her trying to pull the thrash can off but Rin beat them to it. She grab it pushing it up before kicking it toward Izaya giggling, "I see! I see! It seemed that it's fine to fight in this town too," Rin smirked standing up woundless, the three again gaped at the weirdness which happen.

"IZAAAYAA!" a voice called filled with contempt. Rin look behind Izaya and found a blond man in bartender clothes and purple sunglasses standing there in a pose stating that he was the one throwing the heavy thrash can, Rin's attention shifted instantly to the blond man when she notice the powerful killing aura he shown, it's nearly as intense as her brother's.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" the man continued pulling a traffic pole off with one hand only. Again, Izaya dodge it while the three close their eyes for the impact which never came. Rin pulled out a pair of beautifully crafted fan and cut it into pieces in a blink of an eye.

"Are you Heiwajima Shizuo?" Rin asked tilting her head slightly with an innocent smile, she knew who he is but pretend not to. The man, Heiwajima Shizuo, shifted his glare to the petit girl standing there beautifully with an equally beautiful fan, "What do you want with me? Do you have a connection with this flea?" he asked angrily.

"No no! I just love to know strong people and my friend want to meet you," Rin said closing and hiding her fans again. Shizuo stare at the girl amused, he hardly found anybody who would willingly converse with him normally and meet him personally, yet here stand one of those people with quite the power.

"Fine, but not now. I must first kill that flea first! I'll meet you at that sushi restaurant!" Shizuo smirked running after Izaya and went pass them, he could swear he heard the girl said '_Don't forget,' _faintly but clearly at the same time. He smirk wider pulling another pole with him while a thought of amusement went pass him.  
><em><br>'She is different.'  
><em>.

.

24 October 2011, Wednesday

"Oi, Hiba-kun! Why don't you wait for me until after school?" Rin said walking to school beside Hibari casually. Hibari stare at her annoyed before rejecting it head on, "It's a bother and I haven't found this strong guy you spoke of and I don't need to go to other school beside Namimori," Hibari stated glaring again as usual.

"I found him. Heiwajima Shizuo-kun," Rin stated getting the prefect head attention instantly which makes her sigh, "If it's about fight and strong opponent then you wouldn't ignore me huh?" Rin rolled her eyes quite annoyed by that one fact, somehow.

"Perhaps so, I don't care much besides getting stronger and stronger. I'll bite every one of those strong herbivore to death," Hibari smirked showing his evil intention clearly. Rin sweat dropped at the plain simple way Hibari is living but then a thought went pass her, "I doubt you could beat him now. He and I are nearly even in strength, and you haven't bites me to death yet yourself have you?" Rin said angering the disciplinary committee prefect, never caring that they are nearing the school.

"Are you mocking me?" Hibari asked with the scent of threat lingering upon it. Rin shivered and curse herself as she let that slip but then again, she might need some exercise, "No, I'm not but better be prepared," Rin warn even though she knows that Hibari hate being underestimated.

"I'll bite you to death," Hibari stated before starting their daily exercise all along the rest of their way to Raira high. Rin ended it right in front of the school by snatching Hibari's tonfas –somehow turn into a custom for her- and quickly hide it along with her other weapon somewhere no one ever knows, "Give it back," Hibari stated instantly after he seen it gone.

"After school then," Rin waved walking to through the school ground happily as she occasionally smiled to the boy she passed. Hibari stare at the girl's back before began walking himself, to the roof top of course, not to the class.

.

.  
>"Do you want to watch something interesting?"<p>

The three, Mikado, Kida, and Anri, blinked curiously at the weird question. Not that the day before was normal but when they heard a bit of explanation about the girl's daily life, they kind of thought that, _'Ah, this the way she lived,' _then shrug it off. Even though they didn't know one and another's secret, they are all part of not so normal life themselves so it's no surprise.

"What is this interesting thing?" Mikado started looking quite confused and yet curious. Rin beamed before instructing them to step back a bit before they step out from the school entrance, "Is she doing something crazy again? She is so sexy, gorgeous, and strong! She is so interesting!" Kida squealed sighing in blissfulness.

"Hibari-kun! Don't you want your tonfas back?" Rin called looking up to the top of the unseen school. She smirks as her target jump down toward her –surprising the three- with an angry look across his face, "Good job! Here, take this!" Rin paused throwing two tonfas out to him with ease. "Now about you meeting this Heiwajima Shizuo then," Rin beamed turning to the school gate and waved him to follow her, the three turn to each other before deciding to follow the two.

"You act different herbivore. What are you up to?" Hibari stated walking a bit ahead of her with his usual pride. Not once did he ever know or want to know what is the reason for him to show a tiny tint of care for this one amusing opponent of his, it's just bothering him on how she is acting overly cheerful than normal and more talkative. Normally the girl _is_ noisy and _is_always bothering him but she still has this tiny calm and quite persona she has when she is around him, but now she didn't seem so.

"Are you worried about me? That's so cute!" Rin squealed giving a big smile when she noticed the slight blush across the boy's cheek even though it is concealed by his bang. "I could guess that you are not familiar with this kind of me. I do this on purpose, usually to get to know more about people and to get more information though I still have to use other 'persona' to understand about others," Rin shrugged looking down with this –Hibari noticed- her calm self again.

"You talk so mature Rin-chan! You are still a junior high student so you should take it easy. Don't want to rush to the dangerous world of an adult, it'll be a shame to waste upon your beautiful, cute and exotic face in short period now, won't it?" Kida said turning her around and putting them in such dramatic pose, not caring that they are in public place.

"It will, won't it? But I do wonder whether or not will this world get more dangerous around me," Rin smiled awkwardly when Kida pulled on another not-so-funny joke. "This world is so messed up and dangerous, even for kids like us. But if not then it will be all boring don't you think?" Rin continued walking backwards.

"Come on! Let's hurry up and get things started! Hibari-kun, please restrain yourself there okay?"

.

.  
>"So this is who you want me to meet, uhh… New kid?" Shizuo started as they waited for their orders to come, Rin decided that to make sure that the disciplinary committee prefect stay alive they have to talk and clear things up for a bit and she doubt that Hibari would protest if she use sushi and tea to stop him. He is quite the Japanese culture lover.<p>

"It seemed that I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Mitsuyuki Rin, this one is Hibari Kyoya. To make this simple, this guy wants to fight against you," Rin stated right to the point. Then a black and scary big man covered with bruises and band aid came with their order with a frown.

"Did you say fight? Fight is no good. Peace is good," he said in weird accent. Rin look up and her eyes widen along with the man before she beamed, "Simon! I didn't know you lived here now! You tired of the people in Russia?" Rin started cheerfully, this adds another reason for her to love her job. More connections.

"Rin! It's a surprise that I didn't notice you before! You look well over the years. I'm here helping my friend out," Simon grinned passing their tea and sushi. "Likewise, it's just a hunch but did you still stop ever single fight you saw?" Rin asked getting an annoyed look from Shizuo.

"This guy interrupted my fight with that flea yesterday! Just a little bit more then I could just destroy that flea," Shizuo glare toward Simon who instead smiles victoriously. "Fight brings sadness. Peace brings happiness," he stated proudly to be able to stop the fight.

"Glad to see you never changes Simon. There is no big problem in my famiglia lately too, but the fight later is not really a fight so don't worry. It's a match," Rin assures getting a nod. "I believe you would stop it before it went out of hand Rin. Well, bon appetite," Simon smiled standing up and walk back to his friend's side.

"You guys are quiet," Rin stated eating her first sushi while looking up to the three who stare at their food in wonder or something.

"It's just, we never eats here beside on that 'date' and I was quite surprised by the way you seemed to know quite a lot about people here," Mikado answered finally starting to eat his foods, Anri nodded. Rin silently wonder if it's bad upon knowing so much around people who isn't used to the mafia world, in the mafia world, knowing everything is a bless but not to them.

"Has connection with my job, the annoying knife freak sent me a free info about this city," Rin saw a tint of anger through Shizuo's face there, "Back to what I want to ask from you, Shizuo-san. Hibari-kun here needs a training mate so I had hoped you would take the job," Rin stated getting a hard nudge of tonfa from Hibari, he didn't looks happy.

"Shizuo is fine Rin, but you want me to fight this little prick? I wonder, I don't like fighting though," Shizuo sighed never caring about his words. Rin sighed, snatching Hibari's tonfas, before nodding for confirmation, "Please do. I don't want to be the limiter of Hibari-kun's power. Do not worry, I shall stop you once everything got out of hand," Rin promised cheekily.

"Sure, no problem then, I guess," Shizuo shrugged finishing his sushi up, so is the others even though the other three –Mikado, Anri, and Kida- doubt they want to get involved with any fight but figured out that it was too late to back out now.

"Any injuries shall be tended by me, of course. This fight is merely to keep Hibari-kun here and not dash back to Namimori," Rin shrugged opening the chain she put around Hibari's wrist to let the head prefect go, it was really hard to simply ask him into the restaurant kindly so Rin chose the rough way out before. Hibari quickly dash off out from the restaurant with a look of disgust.

"Well, well, he really does hate crowding," Kida mused eating his last sushi up. Rin shrugged as they walk out to a rather wide area which Rin found the other day, "I never knew such place exist in Ikebukuro," Mikado said surprised.

"Careful," Rin warned pulling the three high school students away from Hibari's thrust which was aimed to Shizuo. It hit square to Shizuo's shoulder but the blond man don't even flinch at the hard attack, this made the two smirks in excitement of the upcoming match.

"So it has begun?"

.

.  
>"Is it alright to not stop them? It has been three hours," Anri asked worried. The other two has gone home first but Anri stayed behind since the match place is close to her apartment so she can accompany Rin who also stayed behind. On the other hand, Shizuo and Hibari have start panting with bruises all across their body but they are not stopping, they even looked pleased.<p>

"I should now, shouldn't I?" Rin sighed at the sight of pole crashing against tonfa, it's a shame that she had to stop such heated battle but she must before the two fighters get worst. She stood up from a bench she share with Anri and pulled out –this time- a long iron whip, using it to bond the two weapons and throw it away from the two.

"Time's up. It's already seven, I got to tend your wounds," Rin stated pulling a first aid kit out ignoring the glare she got from the two. Hibari, who still owned another tonfa, aimed at Rin's head which sway to the side at the last second, making the said tonfa hit the wall in front of her.

"Good, you're first. Sit down," Rin instructed with a cold smile adorning her beautiful face, Hibari scowled before doing as ordered. Rin pulls out few small towels, dipping it to rather warm light bluish water, after a few second, she pull it out and wrapped few of it around all the bruises.

"Don't take it off. Let the medicine do its work. Now Shizuo-san, your- wait, where are you going?" Rin asked annoyed knowing the man want to skip her treatment and ignore his wounds, which is bad. "I am not letting you off the hook like that mister, sit down," Rin stated pulling Shizuo to another bench easily and do the same as what she done to Hibari.

"You two are strong, not many were able to even make me budge," Shizuo sighed trying to make a conversation to ease the tense atmosphere. Rin giggled, "Hibari-kun is the head prefect of Namimori, basically the strongest guy in Namimori. While I myself, is a spy from a mafia family in Italy," Rin explained.

"Mafia? Is it some kind of gangster a like? I deal with those kind of whims around here," Shizuo said in wonder.

"I wouldn't say it's a like but they are similar. Though mafia is a bit crueler, in my opinion, maybe Yakuza looks much alike to mafia," Rin shrugged peeling off the towels off from Hibari and Shizuo, like magic, all the bruises disappear as if they were never there in the first place.

"Am I turning weirder? My body does heal fast but not this fast," Shizuo mused checking himself all over and move his muscles but no pain shot through him.

"You are not weird for me, I have seen many which are worse than you. About the bruises, I used my experiment to heal it, I'd say it's a complete success. Thanks Anri-chan," Rin said proudly as she put all her things back to her bag with Anri's help.

"Thanks but are you the dork kind? No offense, I have a friend which is a scientist and a doctor, I'd say he made weird experiment like you," Shizuo stood up stretching his muscle a bit. "Could it be that you are talking about Shinra Kishitani? The black market doctor who has no license? If so then I know what you meant," Rin sighed, turning to Hibari who still check around himself for any more bruises.

"You're a mind reader. You got it right, I'd say you must have met Celty then," Shizuo paused picking up his phone when it rang, "Duty call. We can chat together another day then Rin," Shizuo waved as he start to walk away.

"Now than, I'll accompany you home. It's late and it's not save for a girl to be alone," Rin smiled forgetting the fact that she herself is a girl, "You can go back to the apartment first if you want," Rin said to Hibari who glare at her instead.

"I will protect each student from Namimori from any harm," He stated walking behind the two girls getting a small happy smile from Rin. "Thank you Hibari-kun," Rin and Anri said before they start walking to Anri's apartment.


	5. Last Half of The Exchange

The Missing Piece

Chapter 5

Last Half of The Exchange

Disclaimer: I don't own them…

-Thursday-

"Hibari-kun, I never knew you are a morning person but that doesn't mean that you can wake me up too! I need my beauty sleep you know," Rin whined pulling back her blanket all over her. Hibari twitch, trying his best to keep his anger at bay, but fails miserably as he thrust his tonfa to where Rin should be.

"I'm awake, I'm awake… Stop turning to the rough way, will you?" Rin pouted standing up to take a quick bath, it's still way too early to go to school but she remember that she has to make breakfast so she should hurry, don't think that Hibari can cook.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Rin asked readying the utensils which probably will be used. Hibari looked thoughtful before answering a simple, "Japanese food," Rin sweat drop at the answer but decided to make soba anyway. She didn't know many Japanese foods recipe, _'I need to know more about it…' _Rin concluded sadly.

"How does it taste?" Rin asked looking worried, he stare at the soba curiously after the first bite and she doesn't know whether if that was a good sign or not. Hibari blinked before taking another bite, "I don't dislike it," he answered, Rin stare to his face for any sign of lie but found none, not that it was also surprising, Hibari is actually quite an honest boy.

"Thank you, I guess? By the way, you should attend the class you know. Just sleep all you like but don't skip it, you are the third year student and you have to make sure your attendance absent is good right? Though I wonder whether or not are you attending class in Namimori," Rin said as she ate her own soba.

"Why should I care about such trivia things? I am not a herbivore," Hibari answered sniffling a yawn, Rin wonder slightly why Hibari beat those who skip class when he always did it but she knows better than to blurt it out loud. _'You just have to think before you talk to people like Hibari,'_ Rin concluded pitifully knowing she will have to stay with him for a long time, Reborn got his eye on the prefect already.

'_What a boring start for the day…'_ Rin sighed but she shivered out of the blue and knows instantly that something is going to happen, presumably linked with the infamous informant of Ikebukuro.

'_Aw man!'_

.

.

.

.

"Why are you here?" that is the first sentence flowing out from the slightly distressed girl's mouth as she saw the grinning crazy man leaning on the entrance wall right after she took one step out from the school. The man simply smile and wave in a good way, that is until his pocket knife glint out with no warning.

"I heard you play quite a while with my stuff," Izaya, obviously the crazy guy smirk licking his knife's tip, paused, "I'm here to clear things up with not _much_ ill intention," Izaya shrugged at the completely un-interested Rin. She did guess that there is something about Shizuo that attract Izaya but not to this level.

"I did talk and watch him fight from the side, and I was also the one who convince him to fight Hibari but that doesn't matter much now, is it?" Rin smiled innocently, she is getting curious about the two's relationship. From her point of view, Shizuo completely hate Izaya to no end, but that natural rule doesn't seem to apply for Izaya and the bad news is, Rin is not one who can suppress and run from her curiosity. That is enough to brighten her distressed mood.

"You see, I just love humans and unfortunately, Shizu-chan is special," and as if that won't fuel Rin's interest of knowing more, "And you is the least in my list of lovable human," blunt rude comment but Rin doesn't mind about that, rather, she doesn't care at all about that part.

"Thank you, you are simply being honest and I am actually grateful that you don't like me," is Rin's simple reply. It will looks like a completely normal chat if there is no one watching from the side or the fact that Izaya is famous for his trickiness and troubles.

"Now then, shall I give you a taste of my warning?" Izaya dove in to attack with such speed but Rin is no foolish girl, she took a side step right on the last second. She reply Izaya's smirk with a near identical one, she pull out her fan from the day before and block Izaya's knife.

"To tell you the truth, I am very curious about something," Rin paused jumping high up to avoid his low slash, "Your relation ship with Shizuo, if it's just hate then you have few things which Shizuo don't have," another pause as she roll to the side, "You can beat and kill him with your brain and speed. One stab to the heart and he won't survive," Rin blocked again.

"So why didn't you kill him?" Rin asked, despite his never changing smirk, Rin could detect the hint of desperation and that one feeling she never thought Izaya could have, lov- he won't admit if she said that so, like. Izaya actually lov- no, no, like Shizuo. Rin nearly burst out laughing at the realization and she think Izaya know he lost already. He stop charging and blush like mad.

"I can't believe it!" Rin smile before really burst out laughing. It's simply unbelievable! Izaya and the word 'like' are like enemy, even though he claims that he loved all human. To think that Izaya can really like one person is like a miracle.

"Stop laughing," Izaya demanded trying to look menacing but his blush made his frown and glare looks like a pout and doe eyes. That make Rin laugh harder instead, "You actually look cute like that! Say, do you need any help?" Rin offered with a small giggle only now.

"Why would I need your help?" Izaya huffed stubbornly, turning his back to the girl. Rin just shrugged knowing that Izaya will say so because of his pride, "Okay then," Rin answered back. She wave to the small crowd surrounding them, probably scared to walk through the two when they fight, so she sign them to go on.

When she was about to walk pass Izaya though, he grab her upper arm and drag her away from the school in high speed. That is also expected, what she didn't expect though, is the cold look Hibari gave her and Izaya from the rooftop and what he mouthed from there –Rin have a good eye-. Now she wonder since when did her live become such drama.

Want to know what Hibari mouthed?

"_Make sure you get back to make me dinner."_

_._

.

.

.

-Friday-

Yesterday… didn't end up good. She did guess that Izaya was clueless of what to do and all that and it is not like Rin herself has lots of experience about lov- ahh… 'like', but yesterday advice chat gone too long, much longer than what Rin anticipated and the result was translucent.

Rin wonder on how the infamous disciplinary committee president find Izaya's secluded apartment, she was more worried about Izaya as much as she didn't want to. Their small 'meeting' were interrupted by the sudden appearance of Hibari. Caught off guard, Izaya ended up with a pained head and pass out short afterwards. Hibari, not even giving his victim a single glance, dragged the shocked and slightly amused girl away from their current location.

Going back to the present, the school has ended a few seconds ago with Rin worrying about Ikebukuro informant. She wondered if she should visit but choose not to, why? She just knows that it's pointless to worry about that guy, so why even bother? With that conclusion in head, Rin dismissed all thought about Izaya instantly.

"Oh? Shizuo?" Rin greeted with a cheerful smile adoring her face, rule number one to get along with violent people (like Shizuo and Hibari) is always smile and make them get use to you. Basically give a strong impression to them, keep the innocent look then you are good. That always seems to work for Rin's cases.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Rin offered, she knows that the other students are staring again. She kinds of wonder if she was destined to be the center of attention every single day because of her weird charm. Rin found it nostalgic that the two famous enemy of Ikebukuro –probably- pick her up one after another, yesterday Izaya, today Shizuo. She thanked and praised the god that the two of them didn't come at the same time and day.

"Yo, I heard you'll go back to wherever you came from tomorrow," Shizuo started looking quite lost himself, a wild guess said that he was here on mere impulse of hearing the news. He stayed quiet a bit before continuing, "I thought maybe we could hang out a bit," he said smiling a bit.

"Sure, why not," Rin answered smoothly. She can feel that Shizuo already acknowledge her and think of her like a sister or something around that, but the crowd behind them thought other wise. Rin can hear –with her sharp hearing- some squeals and gossip around the same time she agreed. Can this get even more worst? Rin regret ever jinxing that un-verbally later.

.

.

.

.

"So Shizuo, are you a bartender?"

Rin admit that the starter of the conversation was weird, she knew he was no longer a bartender but want to know more about this so called monster's behave. She already make few guesses but never once did she trust this small thing you call gossips and rumors. Rin already feel the falsity of that first hand, like people always said. 'Learn from mistake and experience,' her favorite motto so far.

"I'm an Ex-bartender. If it's not for that bastard then I will still be one," Shizuo sighed. They have no exact destination, Rin just ask the ex-bartender to take her on a tour around the city. "I'm a bodyguard now," he continued making Rin smiled.

"Figures, I think being a bodyguard suits you," Rin commented. Seeing that cute childish expression never fail to make others want to pat her, that includes Shizuo. He smiled back and pat Rin's head softly, a soft friendly gesture, but then Rin could feel a sharp glare from somewhere behind her as a shiver pass through her whole limbs. When she looked back, she immediately noticed that black jacket with white fluffy feathers that belong to only one person she ever know. Rin curse her unfortunate day inwardly.

"Is there something wrong?" Shizuo asked noticing the sudden nervousness from the young brunet. Rin just shook her head and nonchalantly said, "I thought I saw something but I think I'm just being paranoid," simple acceptable answer. Shizuo just nodded and they move forward with Shizuo pointing few good restaurant.

Rin keep her smile even though her mind is swarming with worry and all connected to that. she could just pointed out the informant's where about and end the cold glare she received, or she could secretively knock their follower out when she got the chance, or she could play ignorance and enjoy the rest of her last day with the unusual company of the 'monster'.

"Hey, don't space out," Shizuo warned softly as he caught Rin before she fall to the ground. Right at that second, she decided that she will tease Izaya a bit. She nodded and continue walking before accidentally stumbling when somebody supposedly bump into her, quick reflect, Shizuo steadied the girl.

"You really are not used to crowds, are you? Take my hand to make sure you don't fall," Shizuo offered gentlemanly. Rin beamed and take the hand intimately –or at least she hoped so-, how pleased her inside is when she felt the glare intensified. She considered this as her revenge for Izaya's naught on her last trip to Ikebukuro.

"Shizuo, I was wondering what make you hate that… stupid informant?" Rin knows she was hitting a dangerous spot and that she have to start guarding up in case that Shizuo go wild with only that simple hint that she was talking about Izaya. Shizuo visible sign of a start of anger was the sudden tenseness all over his body, the smile turn neutral in a blink of an eye, and his eyes looking down to her as is contemplating whether or not should he told Rin.

"You have seen my power don't you? Because of this so called 'gift', I never really have a stable job, nearly every week that I change job. The longest before being a bodyguard was being a bartender," Shizuo started with this purely fake ignorant look, but Rin don't want to comment on that.

"If I have the ability you have, my life would be much easier actually," Rin smiled softly at the slighted astounded look she got from the blond. "I have quite a weak body. I can feel tired all of the sudden and lost all control over it," Rin explained. She knew how hard it was to accept one's weakness, not that she viewed Shizuo's extreme power as weakness, and she wanted him to understand that the one thing a person call weakness might be the one thing other need.

"Really? I didn't see that coming, you okay with it kid?" Shizuo asked her looking quite concerned. She now confirmed her guess that Shizuo has a kind heart inside, he merely got a temper problem. That reminded Rin of Hibari's similar issue, guess she was simply surrounded by these kinds of people.

"I've getting used to it now… it will be a disadvantage if I didn't overcome my weakness…" Rin sighed inwardly at the thought of fainting in the middle of a mission. That won't be a new thing in her group. That was mainly why she never really finished a mission alone for precautious reasons.

"Just be careful," Shizuo smiled a bit, couldn't resist the temptation, he patted the girl softly. He never felt like that to anyone beside Kasuka before, maybe he was starting to think about Rin as a sister? That wouldn't be surprising. He'd guess that he'll develop such feeling sooner or later. There was something about Rin that nobody could resist.

Their coziness that seemed to increase more and more was a challenge for their spy. The said spy wanted to just appear and took the bartender's attention away from the girl, but he suppressed the feeling. At least he tried to anyway. One pat from Shizuo sent the spy off guard and pushed his toleration limit.

"Yo Shizu-chan," the 'spy' greeted with an ear to ear smile and innocent coated voice, taking the two's attention to him. As much as Rin waited for this to happen, it was still a sad thing that her bonding time with Shizuo was ruined so early. It wasn't even one hour yet.

"Izaya," Shizuo snarled not masking any of his displeasure on the other party's intrusion. Rin sighed, silently agreeing with the blonde's annoyance on the infamous informant. She silently wondered whether or not exist a person who could tolerate Izaya.

"You can go," Rin smiled when she notice Shizuo's glare soften as he turn to Rin as if asking for permission. The thought of Izaya being crushed under the vending machine which Izaya will surely find and throw to Izaya wasn't bad at all. Nodding back at the girl, Shizuo's glare hardened with his muscle tensing, his smirk widen and he chanted the informant's name as he ran after the said informant.

"There goes my so called date," Rin chuckled dryly. She turned a complete 180 degree and walked toward her current house with a single thought inside her head.

'_What should I make for dinner?'_

There goes her one week visit to the never changing Ikebukuro.

.

.

.

.

I am terribly sorry for the extremely short chapter.

I lost all interest all of the sudden and the only thought is to hurry and finish this chapter…

That is not fun, oh well… what's done is done.

Hope that at least you reader enjoyed this.

I kinda imply IzayaXShizuo here… that won't happen, I could bet on it. But few fanfic made for this pair made me rethink of my conclusion XD

R&R!


	6. Christmast Eve?

The Missing Piece

Chapter 6

Christmas Eve?

Disclaimer: I don't own the original KHR characters and the main mafia plot. Just Rin and few my own chapters, this time is purely inspired by a manga I read :P

.

.

.

.

'_Sometimes I wonder what a friend is…'_

Rin nearly slap herself at the sudden stupid thought passing through her mind, it's hardly sudden but it's unusual. It was rare for her to think about this kind of thought, she accept things because it's there. That is that. She never mind much about this family and friend matter, people go people come. That is the nature of the world isn't it? How come it's troubling her so much then?

"Rin, it's lunch now," Tsuna called smiling cheerfully. Rin and Hibari's absent for one whole week seemed to lift the whole school's mood, though the male population still miss Rin, they look quite free without the merciless prefect. Not that Rin mind, that's human. Then again, Tsuna was grinning ear to ear for a totally other reason. He got a date later on, Christmas date to be exact, with his idol Sasagawa Kyoko.

"Oh yeah, let's go to the school's canteen. I forgot to pack lunch," Rin smiled back sheepishly. As Rin stood up, Gokudera and Yamamoto turn to them. She knew what they going to ask and as the only female she'll get to choose. _'Why and how did you know what they are going to say?'_ Rin push the echoing thought to the back of her head whilst maintaining her smile.

"Where are we eating today? We miss your company the whole week you know, the school feels quiet without you and Hibari around last whole week," typical Yamamoto saying meaningful word with cheerful and easy going tone.

"Hurry up you stupid girl! You are making Juudaime wait too long!" always the hot headed and short tempered Gokudera. She knew the two so well, _too well_ actually, just in a few months time. _'How come it's so fast?'_ Rin laughed while she wondered to herself what's really wrong with her head that day. These kinds of thought, this kind of feeling, the sensation is new to her and she didn't know what it is.

"It's winter you know, I think it's better to stay in class today. But I need to buy something for lunch. I was so tired yesterday to make anything," Rin sighed pouting a bit at her answer. She really did exhaust herself just from keeping Hibari out of his seat.

"You okay? I can accompany you if you want," Yamamoto offered looking concerned. The worrywart big brother figure in her life, despite having two brothers though one is dead and the other is merciless, she love it when she can really act spoiled to Yamamoto. _'Only acting?'_ is what she asked herself.

"Nah, I'll manage thanks though. You should learn from Takeshi, Hayato-kun!" Rin teased with her big evil smirk adoring her face. It's easy to figure out what button to push on Gokudera now. _'Only now? Why is that?' _Rin nearly frown at her somehow lively mind. She admitted that she thought about stupid ridiculous things sometimes but not this often in a day.

"I don't care about that you stupid woman!" Rin sighed as she pulled out her small knife to cut the coming bombs before closing the class door while laughing. It amazed Rin herself to understand others that deep, understanding what other things and predicting other movement is required for her missions. There was this feeling though. She didn't know what to call it. Pleasure? Satisfaction? Pride? _'What is this feeling?'_

"3 A meal please," Rin said in that high pitch cute voice that work for middle school boys with equally bright smile. Like this was different, she is purely acting. She wondered why it's different from her _acting_ around Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and the others. It doesn't even sound right to call her actions an act around them.

"Here young lady, I'll give such an energetic girl like you a discount too," the old woman laughed giving her order with a friendly smile. Rin wondered whether the old woman's smile an act or not, people always act differently to one another. She never understands what it means to be sincere and free. She never had freedom in the first place. All she considered special always got hurt as well. So she didn't know how sincere people can be over something precious to them.

"How is your day?" she got that question everyday and answered them the same thing in the same manner every time, but why did they always ask? Don't they see that her answer will never change? She wondered why she felt this tightening feeling inside her when she thought about everybody around her like that. _'Guilt?'_

'_This is complicated…'_

.

.

.

.

"You herbivore, come with me," that's how the precious disciplinary committee dismiss Rin from class and summon her to the reception room or roof top, Hibari's choice. She was not in a good mood really, though she didn't look any different with her smile still plastered on her face. She hadn't sort her mind and found the answer for her questions. Spending the cheerful lunch with the three boys really lifted her mood but her thoughts never stop bugging her.

"You are quiet herbivore," Hibari stated as they walked to roof top. Not that he said anything about wanting to go there, that means showing weakness to Hibari after all. Rin knows just from where they were heading to.

"I have something in mind," Rin answered honestly. She always felt that she can be honest to Hibari, the reason is unknown but she feel comfortable around him. Though the torturous and exhausting spar time is not what she was looking for, there is this solitude and observant way of Hibari that make her feel calm and warm, despite the fact that it's winter with minus two temperature.

"That is rare herbivore," Hibari answered as if giving the cue that he wanted to know the reason of her thoughtful state. Rin looked up, not even shivering as the cold air stab her warm skin. She enjoys the cold. It felt like her overworking mind was being cooled by the icy air.

"Somehow I was wondering what 'friend' and 'family' is…" Rin approached the wired fence and hook her fingers as she lean back with her eyes closed. "I knew well what they are but at the same time, I feel at loss. It's like walking around a thing that I was looking for," Rin explained softly, her smile long gone from her face.

"What is the difference of what you are asking?" Hibari inquired curiously as he lay down on the slightly frozen floor, looking up at the cloudy sky. It was just an hour after lunch which ended on one sharp and yet the sun's where about is unknown.

"Eh?" that is Rin's soft surprised response, she turn to the laying prefect with the eye of wonder and amazement. She didn't know why but the short statement Hibari said surprised her and it looks like it's what Rin wanted to hear.

"A friend is people who you categorized as dear, they are practically your family as well," Hibari said clearly. Rin's eyes widen slightly as she walked and lay beside the prefect, observing the cloudy winter sky as well. Her previous questions swarming inside her head slowly lining one and one as they were answered by the cold –self proclaimed- carnivore.

'_Why and how did you know what they are going to say?'_

"You herbivores are always observing one another unknowingly as long as you care about them. You are weak and easily attach yourself to one another with bonds," Hibari stated unknowingly answer the girl's problem.

'_How come__ it's so fast?_

"You have mutual emotion, making it easier for you herbivores to understand one another. Time doesn't matter for your kind," Hibari smiled softly as if holding back a laugh at his own words. Rare for the head prefect to talk this much but he is not stopping yet.

'_Only acting?'_

"You can't act and brush our action with the simple word messing around. It's in your nature to show your true emotion whether you notice or not," Hibari continued cracking his eyes a bit to glance at the intently listening girl with this look of curiosity and understanding. Like a kid that didn't know the world outside despite seeing so many things.

'_Only now? Why is that?'_

"One will hardly find out what matters the most for them until they lose it. You might not even understand yourself even though you can read other people like an open book," Hibari smirked, showing that his words were clearly pointed toward the red haired girl who was smiling at his last remark.

'_What is this feeling?'_

"You and your herd share that weak dependant feeling. One needing the other, like people hungry of affection. That is herbivores mental," Hibari closed his eyes, wondering about his action. It wasn't like him at all to talk this much, he could even bet that he already spoke thrice more than usual, but he didn't feel bad. It felt okay for not to talk, even though it was about things he hardly cared.

'_Guilt?'_

"Then again, you care only about people you knew best. Herbivores are selfish and conceited being. Never fail to think about themselves and their surrounding but hardly care about other things than what they treasure," Hibari yawned a bit, starting to lose interest in this small stupid game.

"_Your so called family and friend were merely names used to control other anyway."_

"That doesn't mean herbivores are weak physically. You always found a way to survive, to live longer than can be achieved with little opportunity you had. Sacrificing whatever needed with doubt, trying to protect the fragile hope of survival. That's okay, that is why I'm a carnivore," Hibari sat up with a smirk, his tonfa out.

"I will seize every chance I had to enjoy my destructive path, fighting every acknowledged strong herbivore with no hesitation," he stood up straight. Seeing the sign, Rin followed suit, knowing she will have to fight as the price to make the solitude prefect talk.

"Now, I'll bite you to death."

.

.

.

.

"Hibari, are you okay?" Rin called when she saw the sleeping –fainted actually- prefect stirred from his slumber. The match ended shortly, one attack from Rin, since Rin had the urge to get serious and show him her strength. Due to her proper training, beating Hibari were merely as easy as blinking an eye.

"Mitsuyuki…?" Hibari blinked unconsciously calling the girl's name. Rin noticed this but decided not to comment, he smiled and nodded to assure the head prefect that it wasn't some unknown person. She stare at her senior's dazed eyes for a bit until she saw his victorious smirk.

"I knew it, you are no ordinary herbivore Mitsuyuki. Hey, from now on, fight me," Hibari stated with somehow a pleased childish near-smile-a-like smirk. Considering her fragile traits, she doubted she'd accept the offer. It wasn't for the fact that her weak endurance was really a problem since birth but she merely forgot to eat often, especially when she was too engrossed to her work and experiment.

"I'll stop when you are tired and bring you to the reception room," Hibari compromised with high enthusiasm. His look was like a kid when opening his Christmas present, how cute.

"I'll decide when to fight, and accompany me today Hibari," Rin added the rules in a slightly challenging tone. She knew the head prefect well enough to know that Hibari hates being ordered around and crowd but the word just slip out without any thoughts.

"Give me a reason why I should crowd with you? I will decide when to fight," Hibari stated ignoring the fact that he was the one in the disadvantaging situation. Rin sighed with her smile still glued on her face. Her gut feeling told her that Hibari will say that.

"You want to fight me, isn't that the whole meaning in our talk now? Besides, it's Christmas," Rin answered smoothly with satisfied smile when Hibari finally accept that he was in disadvantage situation. The girl never lost a debate before –minus against Reborn who simply couldn't understand rationalize thought- and she didn't intend to start her defeat record anytime soon.

"Fine, I'll tolerate you this time."

Rin smiled victoriously at the favorable answer.

.

.

.

.

"Can we fight now?" that question was starting to test the red-hair's patience. Rin considered herself as one of the most patience girl in the universe but when one got the same question for at least fifty times in a minute and they have start walking for only about ten minutes, it was quite a hard task to accomplished.

"Can we stay in peace and enjoy the walk for a bit?" Rin finally sighed, not showing her annoyance much but nobody could miss her exasperation. Hibari seemed to notice this and decided that he kind of won something so he stayed quiet. They decided to walk across the park and back to the school. It was winter so not a single soul was found, which was good for Hibari.

"Thank you," Rin muttered softly with a small smile. That seemed to catch the prefect's attention as he turned to the girl with questioning stare. She walked a bit faster before starting to walk backward, still maintaining her smile all the while.

"You explained to me what I contemplate for these days. I lost my sight on my goal here for a while there," Rin beamed, enjoying the sight of the satisfied and calm Hibari for the first time. Hibari never showed other his emotion most of the time but that seemed to falter around her nowadays.

"Say, I'll do all the things you want for today since I'm in a good mood. Anything at all, even fighting if you want," Rin said with her serene look. She didn't like owing other a favor and it felt like she was indebted to Hibari so she wanted to pay him back as soon as possible.

"Sing," the order seemed to left Rin flabbergasted with her mouth wide open as a sign of her disbelieve. Just a few minutes ago, the prefect was demanding a fight and when she gave him the opportunity to do so, he asked for something else. "Sing," Hibari repeated sternly, confirming Rin doubts.

Rin nodded while thinking of a song, she was considering Namimori anthem but then something cold touched her cheek softly. A snow, the cold beautiful white snow started to fall around them. That gave her the idea.

"_Hoshi ni Yuuki ni Kioku ni, Kimi no ashiato sagasu."_

Rin knew that Hibari love something that is soothing and slow, a complete opposite of his nature that is fierce and ruthless. She knew it was the perfect song with her voice sounding sweeter than how it used to be, more calming.

"_Douka towa no yasuragi, koko wa yume no tochuu de."_

Hibari let himself to smile slightly at the song and voice that was filling the empty gate of his beloved Namimori. He stared at the girl with her fair complexion and fiery red hair blending with the white snow. She smile the one smile Hibari admit that he like as she dance around along with the song's imaginary beat.

"_Osanai, Tsubasa de, Sakamichi kaketeku. Michi kara hagurete kono me o tojiteku."_

Rin closed her eyes, closing her ruby eyes from the white filled world around her. She stopped her dance as she slowly opened her eyes, her arm out stretched with her trying to catch the snow. She paused like that, her soft gaze toward the silvery rain of snow and her smile remain as she paused the song.

"_Yume ni, ai ni, Kokoro ni. Kimi no ashiato sagasu."_

Rin continued softly as she spread her arm to both side, letting the piling up snow scatter around into the blissful surrounding. She beamed to Hibari who was still walking to the school toward her. She noticed the small smile across the usually cold prefect's face.

"_Towa no, hikari, nokoshite. Yurugi no nai Tsubasa de."_

Her voice started to sound softer as she went to the last verse. She twirled around one like a kid before she beamed to Hibari who is still staring. Passionately, smoothly, Rin sang the last verse.

"_Towa no, ai o anata ni."_

.

.

.

.

"Wow, I never knew you have a big house," Rin awed at the sight in front of her. There stand an old fashioned but well taken care of Japanese style mansion. She had researched all the houses and residents in Namimori and to think she had just miss this one big house was unexpected.

"Hurry up, herbivore," Hibari called not liking the coldness. The cold temperature from the snow seemed to start giving effect when they entered the reception room before –the heater was broken too- then Hibari suddenly demand a warm dinner. Rin wondered slightly whether her decision to obey whatever Hibari want was good or not.

"Make me something warm and tea," Hibari demanded sitting down on the Japanese styled floor beside the kotatsu. If he didn't look so elegant and fit to the background –despite his clothing- then Rin would have protest something about whose the guest was and all that. Rin was hungry too anyway.

"Say, are you living here alone?" Rin asked starting a conversation while cooking some soup and hot pot. She really did a researched on what Japanese usually eat, just never test it for real. It shouldn't be that bad, she is a good cook at least.

"Why do you want to know?" Hibari asked back uncaringly as he drank the tea that Rin served him before cooking. Rin took a quick glance to the garden where a cherry blossom tree stood beautifully before she visualized the house in whole, it was big. Still, won't it be lonely being alone in a big house?

"I'm curious, isn't it lonely being alone?" _'Though it is in your nature,'_ Rin nearly added but decide against it when her eyes met Hibari's sharp amethyst eyes. Rin smiled softly when she took note on how Hibari's eyes harden and his body tensed.

"They are dead," Hibari answered shortly with a sign of annoyance. Rin thought she should apologize but then she saw that look across the head prefect's face, so she smiled instead. Hibari Kyoya doesn't need sympathy. He is a solitude warrior with little emotion.

"Hmm, I see," Rin nodded, pausing to taste the soup, "Here come your dinner as well," Rin announced after she was satisfied by the taste. It ended up quite great for a first time trying, and she knew what to do to make it better next time too.

"Is it good? Do you like it?" Rin inquired looking quite worried. Despite knowing it's not bad, Rin knew well that Hibari is a picky guy just by staying with him for a week. She fell silent as Hibari drink down the soup, trying to gauge the head of disciplinary committee's reaction. He was putting down the small bowl slowly with no sound at all –Rin's foods were already inside her bottomless pit- before he looked up at her.

"I don't dislike it, maybe I'll ask you to cook again some other time," Hibari stated knowing that the red-haired brunet was still waiting for his answer. Rin sighed relieved as she beamed her brightest smile which made Hibari's posture soften.

"Your house is beautiful really. Are you the one taking care of the garden?" Rin questioned the still silently eating prefect softly. Rin still wondered on Japanese's cultures, though Tsuna's house will be so noisy anytime, but with Hibari who is full of Japanese culture one must know better.

"Why should I? It's one of the disciplinary committee's responsibilities," Hibari said after taking a sip from the tea. Still admiring the garden outside, Rin giggled at the image of gangster a-like members of disciplinary committee watering the garden.

"That will be one thing I remember about this place," Rin commented looking up to the darkening horizon, enjoying the peacefulness and soothing atmosphere there. She smiled, "I hope one day I could live in a place like this. Out of danger, noise, and trouble," Rin continued.

The two enjoyed the silence until the sun melted away into the endless darkness of the night and the silvery snow.

.

.

.

.

This is it for this chap…

I actually rewrite everything because I think it'll make more sense this way.

I think this one is quite emotional and cute, seriously.

I hadn't really explain how Rin's life before meeting the group huh?

Maybe I could use it as a chapter material, just wait for the explanation. Hope you guys get the story, confused about something then just asked.

Nothing much to say except that I'm sleepy…

I'll go and finished the new chap for 'Time', my persona fanfic.

Good night~

R&R!


	7. Quiet Hospital?

The Missing Piece

Chapter 7

The quiet hospital?

Disclaimer: I don't own them…

-  
>"Alright then Tsu-kun! I'm going back for now! I'll come again later okay?" Mama said smiling as she packed her things, "But Tsu-kun, you should be careful when you play! It won't be good if you are hospitalized every time you play…" she said sighing.<p>

"It's not playing kaa-san! It's one of Reborn prank!" Tsuna protested while Mama just smiled and left. Tsuna sigh sadly and more unfortunately, the guys he's staying with are the bad kinds people too. Now, he regretted spending his New Year like this.

"Oi, junior! Go and buy us some juice will you?" The one in front of him ordered threateningly_. 'Back to the old days huh...' _Tsuna thought sadly as he stood up to buy it. Just after Tsuna stood up, Dino came in with his subordinates that unknowingly scared the other patients.

"Yo Tsuna! Gomen, I was there and yet I let you get hurt..." Dino apologize sighing, disappointed at himself. Truth to be said, he was taken there after another extreme training from Reborn, he is not surprised that he ended up there in the end.

"No it's okay Dino-san!" Tsuna answered immediately as the other patient scrambled out the room. Tsuna stare at them sympathetically. Soon, the head nurse came looking scary, "Sawada-san! Your guess is scaring the other patients! Don't bring such guess to a HOSPITAL!" she roared angrily. Tsuna nods along with Dino.

"You'll stay in other room now!"

-  
>"HEE? Rin-chan! Why are you here?" Tsuna asked worried and surprised. There, Rin , who is bandaged around her hand and leg, plus some band aid on her face and arms, sitting on her bed eating sushi with Yamamoto beside her also eating sushi. There's a crutch beside her too.<p>

"Yo Tsuna!" Yamamoto greet happily.

"Oh Tsuna-kun! You're my roommate! Nice!" Rin cheered high fiving with Yamamoto while Tsuna stand there gaping, until his stomach growled that is. "Come here and let's share the foods okay? We've just started eating too!" Rin called giggling at the red faced Tsuna.

"Why are you here again Rin-chan? Is something wrong with you too?" Tsuna asked frowning as he ate one of the many sushi on the bed. Rin sweat dropped before answering.

"Well... This and that happened yesterday... The thing is, Reborn just decided to help _a couple of idiots that are better not mentioned_ a help by giving a sleeping powder into my coffee when I was having fever... Then I fell from my apartment, I think I twist my ankle and my shoulder hurt a bit too... I fail my landing... But there's no blood this time at least!" She said cheerfully, Yamamoto laugh along while Tsuna sweat dropped. _'No blood?! What kind of injury does she usually get?!'_Tsuna thought, shivering, though what bothered him is who 'a couple of idiots' are but knew that it's better not knowing things sometime.

"I just have some trauma when I see my own blood in big amount! It was since Reborn's train actually… I blank out and the next thing I know, my enemies were usually dead! It's weird isn't it?" Rin explained giggling. "Reborn said it will come in handy one day though…" she continued rolling her eyes. She looked at the door for a bit.

"Ara... Dino-san come in! Don't just stand there!" Rin called after putting one of the sushi into her mouth since she saw him peeking inside the room with guilty look. Dino laugh awkwardly before finally entering the room.

"W-well... Gomen Tsuna! I've asked them to stay out from the hospital this time... I hope I won't cause trouble this time..." Dino apologized with an awkward smile. Tsuna still forgive him though. A loud bang was heard next.

"Yo young Vongola Juudaime..." A lazy voice called from the door.

"Hee adult Lambo?" Tsuna exclaimed shocked. The ten years later Lambo just chuckle at the reaction and explained the possible reason why he is here. In simple, "He might hear there's food here and carelessly tripped and use the ten-year bazooka…"

"Well... I can actually see that quite clearly..." Rin sigh while Yamamoto laughed.

"Gomen young Vongola... I came from the future and I can't prepare anything for you..." Lambo apologize scratching his head lazily.

"No it's alright..." Tsuna answered quite relieved actually. He can't imagine what he'll get anyway. Not for Rin though who protested.

"Mou! I am hospitalized too! Don't you bought anything at all? At the least you give a little something for Tsuna-kun!" Rin insisted excitedly. She felt that something funny will pop out that's why.

"But… hmm… well I guess this will do..." Lambo said giving out a wrapped something to Tsuna.

"This is-!"

"Oh congrats Tsuna! You got a medal!" Yamamoto cheered clapping his hand as Rin laugh at the appearance and the writing below it. Tsuna has a look of disbelieve though.

"What the hell? What is 'The best toilet cleaner champion'? Since when did there exist this kind of competition?!" Tsuna exclaimed sweat dropping, Rin still unable to stop her laugher while Yamamoto in the end laughed too.

"Well... That's the only thing I have now..." Lambo paused eating one of the sushi. "But I can't say I came at a bad time..." He smirked. He nearly regrets he actually uttered that after wards though.

"So! Let's eat the sushi!" Reborn said appearing out of nowhere and ate the sushi instantly. Dino too tried some that is on the other bed, for Tsuna, without knowing who own it. "Reborn!" Bianchi called opening the door and instantly glare at the familiar person that is gulping and shivering when she came. Fortunately, Lambo's five minutes ended that time.

"Just my imagination then," Bianchi shrugged and walk over to beside Reborn and help demolishing the sushi too. Within a minute, it was all eaten by Reborn, Lambo, Bianchi, and Dino.

"My lunch!" Rin whine teary eyed at the last sushi that is eaten by Reborn. Tsuna only get three of it too...

"Now it's gone..." Tsuna state depressed along with Rin. The two of them looked down and sighed together until Yamamoto cheered the day for them.

"Saa... I'll buy something else for you guys then!" Yamamoto said cheering the two sick people's mood. Tsuna and Rin immediately looked up excitedly.

"We're counting on you Yamamoto!" Reborn said drinking his espresso.

"You've eat the foods already!" Tsuna roared. Rin on the other hand, threw Reborn to Tsuna's bed instantly.

"You eat his food okay?" Rin said smiling brightly as Reborn give her a thumb up in agreement.

"Rin-chan!" Tsuna whine, crying. Yamamoto laughed and opened the door to buy more foods but found Gokudera there spying the room with a bouquet it seemed.

"Yo! Gokudera! What are you doing there?" Yamamoto asked the trembling Gokudera cheerfully. Gokudera stood up immediately and kneel before Tsuna giving the bouquet to Tsuna.

"Gomenasai Juudaime! I was there and yet... I failed to protect you... You're hurt badly too!" Gokudera growled at his stupid mistake.

"No it's alright Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna answered sweat dropping and accept the bouquet awkwardly. Gokudera though shakes his head at the answer. "I didn't deserve your forgiveness! I failed as your right hand man! I'm sorry Juudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed running toward the door but was blocked by Bianchi.

"Leaving so soon Hayato?" She said smiling at the paling Gokudera.

"A-aniki-! Gah!" Gokudera fainted holding his stomach which grumbled loudly. Rin laugh at his bad habit while Tsuna scramble to his side immediately. In the end, Gokudera was bought to a room himself. Now Rin began to wonder why there is always drama around the group.

"Saa... I'll be going now!" Yamamoto announced once again walking toward the door. Though this time, the room was silence by the sounds of squealing and giggling from the door.

"This room has such good looking guys!" One squealed loudly.

"I want to see too! I love the baby! So cute! I want to see!" Another one squealed and some moving voices followed soon.

"Oh! The blond one is so mature! Oh-! Hei! Get off me!" The other one whine as the door fell off. Some nurses look up and blushed at the look they got. The head nurse came back again, same scary face, and –to the two patient's dismay- ordered them to change room.

-  
>"Mr. Sawada! Ms. Mitsuyuki! Your guests are seducing our nurses and we can't tolerate that! I hope nothing else will happen now!" The head nurse ordered scarily before closing the door with a loud bang. The two looked around sadly. "This one is so small..." Tsuna and Rin whined at the extremely small room. After knowing that the two of them are connected, the head nurse moved them to a much smaller room for two persons.<p>

"Nothing really good happen when around Reborn after all..." Rin sigh at some other situation she experience with Reborn as her mentor. "But I thought patients supposed to be treated well..." Rin protested again pouting.

"We never know... This is Namimori after all... remember school? Hibari didn't actually treat student well…" Tsuna sweat dropped sighing. They stayed silent until Tsuna remembered something that he always wanted to ask.

"Oh by the way... How did it felt when you were still Reborn's student?" Tsuna asked curiously, making Rin shiver at the memories.

"Much worse than he is to you..." Rin paused shivering, "But he is actually just a prankster with no bad intention, he did manage to train me... I learned a lot from him in those prank of him anyway..." Rin explained sighing.

"What did he do? Much bad things for sure..." Tsuna too sigh along with Rin who nodded.

"Of course! This is Reborn we are talking about… Well... The first training was to tame a snake for my agilities he said... The second one was climbing up and down the death mountain twice in an hour... it was for speed training… The third one was to destroy a big rock... that one is power training… The forth was to defend myself from rocks he threw...training my guard like that… Then-" Rin was stopped by the sound of running trolley or something.

"What is that?" Tsuna asked worried. They checked what happened and right after their door was opened, baby Lambo -this time- run along in a trolley filled with patient lunches.

"Lambo?!" Rin exclaimed surprised. Lambo just laugh loudly as he waved back energetically.

"Watch where you're going, Lambo!" Tsuna shout worried but was too late anyway. Lambo crashed to the wall with the lunches. Hard. As if going slow mode, the two's eyes widen when the food fly amok all over the floor, the feel like they could just scream in agony of hunger.

"The foods!" The two of them shout depressed. That is their second lunch chance and it was gone because of Lambo 'stupidity'. How Rin could already visualize the scene afterward, Lambo will cry out _not my fault!_Then turn all blame to Tsuna, then they'll change room again. Geez.

"What is happening?" The other patient asked looking toward the mess. One by one, the other patients crowded the crying Lambo.

"This is not Lambo-san's mistake ne! Tsuna!" Lambo wailed loudly as the two tried their best to quiet him down, well Rin's guess was similar enough. Lambo finally sobbed to Tsuna's shirt.

"You will become a good father Tsuna!" Rin informed giggling while Tsuna sweat dropped instead. Their chat was stopped by the glares they got from the other patients.

"Oi! What are going to do with our lunch?" One asked coldly with some other agreeing.

"We are hungry! Do something!" The other one shout angrily.

"Well! Solve this problem with your dying will Tsuna!" Reborn stated appearing all of the sudden and shot Tsuna with dying will bullet instantly. He fell back and then all of the sudden, he jump back up with his clothes ripped.

"REBORN! I will cook everybody's lunch with my dying will!" Tsuna shout passionately running in high speed toward the kitchen only in boxer. The others were left behind blinking.

"Well then everyone! Let's head to the kitchen shall we? I think our food will be ready soon," Rin said smiling brightly making the boys blush a bit before following her order.

"Look Reborn! He's really cooking! I can't believe it! Does he even know how to cook?" Rin asked the baby curiously. Reborn just smirk as Tsuna finished cooking and giving the foods for the patients.

"Itadakimasu!" They chanted on the hallway.

"Oh! It's great! Good job Tsuna-kun!" Rin praised eating her food vigorously, it's delicious- no more than that, it's like Nana –Tsuna's mother's- food. Guess it's what they call genetic, Rin concluded not pausing her eating. Not long though, the head nurse came looking scary again.

"What do you think this place is?! Don't eat in the hall ways!"

"I don't know where to put the two of you beside here! Please restrain yourself from making more problems!" The head nurse scolded angrily glaring at the two trouble maker for her. Tsuna shivered while Rin just smile.

"She finally left ne Tsuna-kun?" Rin said smiling. Tsuna still looked scared though.

"Why did a hospital have this kind of room? For a patient too? This feels more like a haunted room!" Tsuna whined looking around. The room is the same size as the room before actually, just that the room is filled with scary things like those for experiment. It was much darker too. No lamp… no windows…

"It's much more exciting right?" Rin commented laughing while Tsuna cried.

"How can you like this kind of room?! I hate this room!" Tsuna exclaimed frightened. Rin just shake her head at his expression.

"It's not like we can do anything here right?" Rin sighed rolling her eyes at the pathetic situation.

"There's something we can do!" Reborn stated appearing again from the door.

"Reborn?!" The two exclaimed scared of what he'll do next.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn greet in an onmyouji costume. He actually looked cute in that with his chubby smile but then Lambo and I-pin appeared in the same outfit too.

"What's with that clothes Reborn?!" Tsuna exclaimed shocked. A whimper was heard next though.

"Gomenasai Tsuna-san... I thought we could help by exorcising the dark aura in here..." Haru sobbed appearing in the same costume. Tsuna was still shocked at how Haru could come with the most outrageous idea while Rin just shake her head as if it's nothing serious, the truth is, it's not even surprising considering we are talking about Haru here.

"Haru?!"

"We've done what we can at least Haru-chan," Kyoko cheered the sobbing girl, Tsuna shuttered at the cute appearance Kyoko look in that outfit. "Ja! We should just left then! Let them be!" Reborn suggested walking away. _'They all really walked away!'_Tsuna thought panicking as he stood up quickly.

"Wait! Don't leave us alone!" He protested and yet tripped over his own foot. That really completely destroyed the room.

"We should be kicking two of you out by now but be thankful that a patient wanted to share his room with you two..." The head nurse informed shivering suddenly making the two worried for some reason.

"H-here is your room, I'll leave you two now then!" The head nurse said hurriedly leaving the two immediately.

"I wonder who could make her scared like that?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"Maybe Hibari-kun? Nah! He can't be sick anyway right?" Rin laugh hitting her hips. She and Tsuna are pretty much in the same condition just different side by the way. Hearing her words though, it was scaring Tsuna even further.

"It's not like he has an authority in the hospital too right? He's just at school!" Rin said again. Even though Tsuna nodded, he still looked frightened.

"Let's open the door and see for ourselves Tsuna-kun!" Rin encouraged the scared boy to open the door. Finally, after mustering all his courage, Tsuna pushed open the door. The sight really, terribly drained any color left in their face.

Right when Tsuna opened the door, Hibari is there in his bed staring at the gaping Tsuna and Rin with a recognition look. Beside him were three badly beaten up bodies that seemed 'unconscious', so to say, or perhaps the word 'beaten up' would be more suitable but it's no time for Rin to think about that.

"Hibari-san! / Hibari-kun!" Tsuna and Rin said together and both are scared. True that Rin could survive the normal fight by dodging, but her current state won't help much. Tsuna is... Let's not talk about that.

"Hoo... You two are the new participants?" Hibari asked smirking evilly at the scared look on the two's face. He didn't really expect that Rin was there actually but he certainly didn't mind, Hibari clearly seemed pleased with his new preys.

"Hei Hibari-kun! Why are you here? Is something happen?" Rin asked normally like usually does around him after composing herself, she just hoped that he would be in a good mood so he won't beat her up.

"It's just a worsening cold... I do wonder what happened to both of you though..." Hibari answered amused as the two walked toward their own bed as fast as they can. Rin though paused halfway and stare at the bodies that might be dead.

"Ano ne Hibari-kun... What happened to them?" Rin asked frowning a bit before flashing a smile again. Hibari stare at her face and to the bodies once.

"Do you have any kind of relation with these weak herbivores?" Hibari asked coldly as if his mood dropped instantly. Rin shook her head though sighing.

"Not really... But I feel bad for them I guess..." She said smiling awkwardly scraching her head. Hibari then smirked when he remembered HIS rule in the 'hospital'.

"By the way... There's a rule for those in the same room as me..." Hibari started catching the two's attention instantly. "Go on..." Rin said climbing her bed slowly. It seemed that her foot is worsening by the walking too. _'I am a dead meat if he really beat me up…'_Rin thought wincing.

"We're playing a game here..." He paused again, staring at Rin's troubled look. "If I am awakened when I am asleep them the two of you will be my target."

"T-target?" Tsuna asked frightened. He jump back when Hibari turn to him.

"We'll fight then, easy right?" Hibari finished with a larger evil smirk. The two shivered at the rule, but fortunately somebody knocked the door afterward, giving them time to scramble toward their beds.

"Excuse me Hibari-sama, how's your day?" A doctor greet as a few nurses brought the bodies away.

"I'm fine, it seemed that I am getting better. How's the hospital activity?" Hibari asked with full of authority that shocked his two new roommates. What went through the two new target's minds is,_ 'How can a middle school boy do that?!' _but they know better than ask.

"Everything went well, nothing out of order Hibari-sama," the doctor reported formally shocking Tsuna and Rin even further. _'He really does have the authority in hospital too!' _the two thought frightened.

"Alright, you're dismissed... I'm going to sleep now..." Hibari state easily. The doctor bow and left immediately.

"Now, just for your information, even the sound of a falling leaf can wake me up," Hibari said before dozing off to the dream land by seconds. Too bad for Tsuna, he hadn't reach his bed yet so he has to walk much slower.

"Tsuna-kun watched out!" Rin warned whispering when the vase beside Tsuna was about to fall. Tsuna catch it and sigh.

"W-well... I'm going to sleep then Tsuna-kun... I'm starting to feel numb already…" Rin sighed tiredly falling asleep. It seemed that she is over exhausted by not-that-much lunch and less sleeping last night, plus with the whole encounter-with-the-disciplinary-committee-president.

Not even a second later, I-pin and Lambo peeked into the room and stare at the weird signs that Tsuna made. Lambo nodded and somehow, pulled out his bomb and activate it. Tsuna instantly took the bombs and threw it out from the window outside the room. He totally forgot about I-pin there.

"Lambo! Be quiet! I-pin too! Just play somewhere el- what I-pin?" Tsuna asked walking toward her.

"What?! The pinzu-bomb counts down?! But there is nothing that made her shy!" Tsuna protested picking the baby up. It has count down to three.

"I forgot! She's in love with Hibari-san!" Tsuna state scared and instantly threw her out from the window right before she blew up. "Hibari-san didn't wake up didn't he?" Tsuna asked scared as he peeped into the room. He sighed relieved when he discovered that Hibari is still asleep but not for long, a flower petal fell. Instantly, Hibari opened his eyes and turn to him.

"That's a quick nap..." He commented standing up, looking thoroughly pleased.

"Rin-chan! Help!" Tsuna called scared for his dear live. Unfortunately, Rin was too exhausted to wake up, well, it's not like Hibari will kill Tsuna anyway. As long as you are a member of Namimori middle school, there is nothing to worry –much-.

"You know Tsuna... You're the first person that was hurt more in a hospital..." Reborn said sipping his tea. Tsuna protest teary eyes but unable to say anything.

"Well! At least the two of them is in much better condition!" Reborn said again chuckling.

"Gomen Juudaime..." Gokudera wince from the other bed beside him.

On the other hand, Hibari stood beside the sleeping Rin staring at her face smirking.

"What a weird girl you are..." Hibari paused staring at the unguarded face she made, her face shows inner conflict with quite an annoyed look perfected with a frown. "You interest me..." Hibari continued after analyzing the girl a bit before walking back to his bed and continue sleeping.

"You are tolerable."

-  
>So...<p>

Rin came at September... Her birthday at 7th Oct... The exchange around November, after that Christmas, then new year... This chapter is still in January... So it's nearly half a year already... in Seven chapters ONLY?! Is it just me that think this fanfic is crazy? Oh well…

That is long time right?

Uhh...and Hibari is getting too soft no?

Half a year and he just realize that he is interested in her... Kinda feel bad for Rin who already accept that she like him, as in rivals or friends...

The more I re-read the chapters so far, I found it weirder every time... Sorry if it was too lame... It's just filler after all…

But I want Hibari to change one day anyway... Not the caring goofy all cheerful and big smile kind of person though... Just gentle, protective, a bit awkward, and possesive... I always imagine that if Hibari got a girl then his treatment to her will be like that... not too gentle but never let his eye off her… and-

Whatever...

R&R please!


	8. The Deadly Valentine Day!

The Missing Piece

Chapter 8

The Deadly Valentine Day?! 

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR original characters or the original plot. Just the twist in the plot

-  
>"Ne Tsu-kun! Do you know what today is?" Mama asked happily with sparkly eyes. Tsuna gulped before looking away, "N-no! w-What day is it?" Tsuna answered shuttering, silently hoping a certain baby know nothing of this day meaning, but that is basically asking for the impossible though.<p>

"Why it's valentine's day of course! How can you not remember Tsu-kun!" Mama squealed giggling. All along, Tsuna looked a bit depressed at the fact though knowing what is waiting in store for him at school.

"Why do you look so pathetic Tsuna? Do you ever get a chocolate before in Valentines?" Reborn said appearing all of the sudden like usual. Tsuna exclaimed at his stupid and ridiculous outfit of the day, not to say that his usual attire is anywhere near normal.

"What kind of clothes is that?!" Tsuna exclaimed shocked. He never expected that someone would even make that kind of clothes. It was a triangle chocolate for the head and the rest of it is white chef outfit.

"Caossu! I ordered this especially for this day! Are you jealous Tsuna?" Reborn asked innocently as he twirled confidently. Immediately, Tsuna protest at such a thought.

"Why would anyone even want to wear such clothes anyway?" Tsuna sighed finishing his breakfast hurriedly. Reborn smirked, "You really are jealous Tsuna! You never got a chocolate! That's why!" He said as-the-matter-of-factly.

"Iie! He always got a chocolate from me after all! Right, Tsu-kun?" Mama informed happily, trying to back Tsuna up but that seem to give negative effect instead which can be seen by the sudden teasing grin formed on Reborn's face and the gloomier atmosphere around Tsuna.

"A yearly chocolate from Mama _only?" _Reborn smirked widely and victoriously at the gulping Tsuna whose pride is basically being trampled by the few words Reborn uttered.

"Shut up Reborn! Don't follow me to school! And I don't care about _chocolate_!" Tsuna shout embarrassed before running off with a hasty 'I'm going now!' while holding back his tears of shame and wounded pride.

"That Reborn... Why did he love such weird costumes?" Tsuna mumbled while walking, suddenly reminded of all the reasons why _Valentine's day _is always a horrible day. "Ahh! It's not like I could do anything about my looks! That stupid Reborn!" Tsuna grumbled sadly when Reborn's comment rang in his head all of the sudden. _'But I hope Kyoko-chan will give me her chocolate...' _Tsuna thought dreamily.

"Tsuna-kun!" A voice called as if answering his plea, "Please accept my chocolate!" It's a familiar voice that called him from behind him. Tsuna turn around in such dramatic movement slowly filled with hope and happiness since, _maybe, _just _maybe, _this year will be the start of his spring time.

"Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna called happily as he turned. The girl smirked answering, "Tsuna-kun!" In the same tone as Tsuna called her. Tsuna exclaimed when he realized that it was...

"What?! Kyoko-chan mask?! Since when is there such a thing?!" Tsuna exclaimed in disbelieve. The girl laughed and pulled off the mask, revealing Rin's smirking face.

"Since I made it, Duh. I can even mimic Kyoko-chan's voice perfectly, like the ones you always heard in your dreams right?" Rin said teasingly at the red faced Tsuna, "Should I continue to use her voice with you instead Tsuna?"

"Rin-chan! Stop it! I was just-!" Tsuna was cut by a guy that gave Rin a chocolate. He blinked in amazement when Rin innocently turn toward the stranger who had his head bowed low and he presents a beautifully wrapped chocolate to her.

"A-ano Mitsuyuki-san...Even though it's valentine... Please accept this! I made it myself!" The boy said looking down nervously, Tsuna sweat drop as he notice that his hands seems to be shaking. Rin smile and accept the chocolate happily and waved toward the boy who looked as if he could die happy then and there as she continued walking to school.

"That's amazing, Rin-chan! You got a chocolate even though it's valentine!" Tsuna said surprised. _'And I thought Valentine is an event for girls to give boys chocolate...'_ Tsuna thought sweat dropping once again.

"What do you mean? It's not the first for this morning actually..." Rin said showing her extra bag filled with chocolates, making Tsuna rolled his eyes and feel like he can cry again even more at that.

"Let's hurry to the class Tsuna-kun. I want to give every one my chocolates. Don't worry, got one for you too, Tsuna," Rin said again happily showing another extra bag, brightening Tsuna's day instantly which left him beaming, _'Even though it's for everyone, at least I got one...this_ _year!' _Tsuna thought opening the front class door.

"Yamamoto-kun! Please accept my chocolate!" squealed a girl loudly was the first thing the two of them heard when they opened the front class door, the girl is currently giving her chocolate out to Yamamoto. "Please eat mine's too! I will cheer the next game too!" Another one squealed. Yamamoto laughed a bit before thanking the girls for the chocolates he got.

"Huwaa! Yamamoto is popular after all! And even that tako-head is popular too..." Rin mused at the roaring Gokudera. It seemed that he is annoyed by the squealing and giggling of the girls. Not long some boys approach Rin and gave her some more chocolates as well.

"More chocolate Tsuna-kun!" She exclaimed excitedly, her eyes sparkling at the mountains of chocolates piling on her table. Before she could resist, she flashed a bright smile which made some of the guys cry in happiness which is a very, very sad fact.

"Yeah... The two of them and plus you are so popular..." Tsuna said with a-far-away eyes. Rin simply laugh at that before she pat his head softly.

"You're jealous aren't you? I'll give your chocolate now then," she passed him her chocolate, "Yamamoto is..." she paused at the crowd, "I don't want to get squeezed... Later then!" then another chocolate is pulled, "Gokudera's... I wonder if he'll eat it or not... Or if he even accepts it... his lost if he refuse anyway!" Rin giggled pulling out the chocolates she bought for them.

"Here's yours Tsuna!" Rin paused turning to Gokudera, "Oi! Gokudera! Want some chocolates? I bought the same one for you as Tsuna's!" She called. Gokudera turn to her and accept it after thinking a bit grumbling.

"At least it's the same as Juudaime's..." He said, sighing when His fans already begin the 'I'm-jealous' talk.

"Nice to be popular, Gokudera?" Rin teased laughing at the look she got. It's not like she didn't know how it felt but the temptation to tease is just too overwhelming and besides, what will she lose by teasing him? Nearly nothing but getting his tantrum, which she get daily anyhow.

"Shut up, you stupid girl! You know nothing!" Gokudera bit back glaring at Rin who smirk wider as she showed him the chocolates she got from the boys, shutting him up when he finally realize the jealous stare of his fellow guy classmate.

"I know exactly how it feels aho-dera!" She said copying Lambo's nickname for Gokudera, the exact same tone too. He snapped and pulled out his bombs. Unfortunately –or fortunately for Tsuna-, the bell rang in time.

"Too bad Ne, aho-dera?" Rin said again skipping toward her place to escape his kick. She sat down and put all her chocolate down beside her seat happily. She beamed at Yamamoto when he finally came to sit down beside her.

"Oh hey, Takeshi. Finally left alone? I'm surprised that you survived in such crowd..." Rin mused at the laughing Yamamoto when he sat down. He looks as if he was going to ask her something but shrugged it off and just continue to talk like usual.

"Well! The girls are so nice to share me their chocolates right? The boys even gave you some too!" Yamamoto laughed easily scratching his head. Rin laughed, agreeing and giving her chocolate for him, wondering silently why he looked so shocked by her chocolate, _'Maybe he doesn't want it?'_

"This might just add your collections but I bought some chocolate for you too, though it's the same as Tsuna's and Gokudera's," Rin said smiling gently at the still surprised face Yamamoto made.

"Thank you na Rin-chan! I eat it later!" Yamamoto answered happily, strangely too hyper but Rin just shrugged it off as Rin nodded and turn to the teacher when he came in. Yamamoto though still stared at her already bored face fondly.

-

-  
>"It must be nice to get so many chocolates huh?" Tsuna sighed sadly. He was currently with Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Rin. They are actually being followed by some students and stops a few times when the other student gave them chocolates too.<p>

"I got more than last year though... But I still wonder if I can eat all of it or not..." Rin said happily at the pile of chocolate from her third extra bag while Gokudera 'tch' at her personality.

"I wonder why you don't get fatter by now with that attitude of yours, stupid girl!" Gokudera grumbled annoyed, making Rin pout at such statement.

"I do trainings too! I ran to school every day, fight Hibari-kun some mornings, baseball club too! Don't forget some of Reborn's crazy idea! Aho-dera!" Rin protest sticking her tongue at him like a little kid.

"Why you-!" Gokudera roared angrily which rewarded him some squeals from the girls behind them.

"Ahh~! His angry face is cool too!" One squealed loudly with some agreement coming from the other ones.

"These girls are annoying..." Gokudera grumbled shaking in fury while Tsuna and Yamamoto immediately tried calming him down. Rather than caring for Gokudera's reaction, Rin prefer to just find a way to escape this crowd and when she finds one, she bolt up the stairs since they are close to the roof top already.

"Let's just hurry and lock the rooftop door later okay?" Rin suggest as the group walked faster. They locked the door instantly when they arrived which earned them quite some whines from their stalkers.

"That was fun ne Takeshi?" Rin giggled happily. Yamamoto agreed and high fiving with her. They sat down and opened their bento. Tsuna then look at her curiously with bright red cheek as if he was going to ask something dirty. Rin notices this and just blinked in wonder, _'What's in his mind? Kyoko-chan again?' _she thought.

"_Ano…_ by the way Rin-chan, do you know about uh-... W-well... It's uh-... Will Kyoko-chan give chocolate for someone?" Tsuna asked shyly. Rin blinked, holding back her knowing look and smirk instead as her guess prove to be correct, again.

"You will know that later if you ask or if you spy on her or perhaps if she gave you right?" Rin answered slyly, her smirk widen as Tsuna basically turn into a living apple at the suggestion. He turned toward Gokudera for help and for once, he helps by changing the topic.

"By the way, did you make these chocolate you gave us? You didn't make it with a-aniki right?" Gokudera asked shivering. Tsuna gasp at the possibility, they could ends up dead if they eat it but Rin is not crazy. Well, sane enough. So she sighed at such ridiculous suggestion.

"Why would I give you any poison cooking? I give you some that I buy in Singapore yesterday," She informed as a matter of fact-ly before taking a bite at her lunch which is considerably smaller than usual.

"When did you go yesterday? Isn't Singapore quite far from here?" Yamamoto asked surprised. Though he is an idiotic baseball freak, he knows geography well enough to know that Singapore is so far down, near the equator.

"I went there using Vongola new private air line actually and it's not even an hour using that," Rin said smiling brightly as she finished her foods and now digging up her chocolates.

"So did you make any for someone?" Yamamoto asked again curiously as he look at the chocolate Rin was eating. Rin laughed a bit at the question that she wished wasn't asked, but then again _'honesty is everything,'_ people said.

"Well, yeah. It's just one anyway. No big deal," She answered curtly before taking another bite on her chocolate to escape elaborating anything. The three of them stare as if waiting for something but the girl just ignored them and start to take another bar of chocolate she received.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn greet appearing out of nowhere. Tsuna shout in surprised when he appeared. "You should be used to this baka-Tsuna!" Reborn scolded sighing sadly. Rin and Yamamoto just laugh while Gokudera cheered Tsuna on.

"Ah, Reborn, here's yours. I bought this one yesterday," Rin smile giving her old mentor a chocolate as well. Reborn smirked victoriously toward Tsuna, he putted the chocolate into a sack that is filled with chocolates and candies.

"You only got one from Rin right Tsuna?" Reborn smirk eating, –or rather- stealing Tsuna's bento. Tsuna whine angrily at the intentional insult he received.

"Don't eat my bento! I don't really need chocolate!" he paused before looking away, "But maybe from Kyoko-chan..." He whispered dreamily but his adventure didn't last long since_ another_ person came.

"Who gave you permission to crowd and make so many noises here?" Hibari said coldly as he glare at the still banged and noisy door. The group gulped at his tone.

"Hello, Hibari-kun. A nice day out, isn't it?" Rin greet happily after finishing up her bento. She walked over to Hibari who seemed to be considering the thought of beating the noisy students behind the door.

"Shut up, you're noisy herbivore... You and those loud noises disturb my sleep..." Hibari stated angrily. One thing they always remember since the hospital incidence is never disturb the head disciplinary committee's sleep. Suddenly, Hibari turn toward the smiling girl instead.

"Well?" Hibari asked glaring.

"It's me, I am in disciplinary committee as the second in command, don't worry Hibari-kun though. We're finished right guys? Let's leave now, I don't think I can fight much after what I did yesterday..." Rin sighed sadly. The two boys immediately packed their bento since Tsuna told them to, to think they hadn't even ate half of it, except for Rin.

"Let's hurry Takeshi!" Rin said standing up, accepting Yamamoto's helping hand but then someone wrapped their arm around her neck and a tonfa is pressed to her neck. The feeling that made her shivered at the closeness and the worry are mixed in one. "Can you let me go Hibari-kun?" Rin asked calmly though she is sure to get quite beaten up in a moment. She's rather tired actually, and only a meal won't do much but Hibari glare at the connected hand doesn't seemed to show any care. Sighing, she dropped Yamamoto's hand and her stuff.

"Well you guys go first then... I want to give something to Hibari-kun anyway," Rin said mustering her most energetic tone she could. The three -especially Yamamoto- went back to the class hesitantly, the crowd behind the door scurry away instantly when they saw the Hibari Kyoya taking hostage of a girl. Right after the door is closed, Rin was thrown to the wall.

"Damn it! I left my guard down," Rin cursed angrily at herself clutching her ribs in pain, she never did guarded up since she knows that people there doesn't really impose death threat, this one is no exception, so she thought anyway. Before she could move, Hibari appeared in front of her.

"What is it Hiba-"

"Don't call me that..." Hibari interrupted glaring. Rin blinked confused at the request.

"What do you mean H-"

"Don't call me that," Hibari stated throwing her to the fence this time. Rin wince as the pain hit her hard around her legs and shoulder. She still managed to minimize it but doesn't mean it's not hurt. Thankfully, it's still manageable.

"Do you want me to call you what then? This is cheating by the way... I'm a bit sick today you know...Uh...Hibari-san?" Rin asked sighing tiredly though she immediately dodged the tonfa that is advancing to her stomach.

"Okay then! Not that then... Uhh..." She paused thinking of other name to call again, she dodge some other fast attacks instantly. One hit her -already hurt- upper left arm.

"Tch! Fine! Then... What about... Iinchou?" She called with another name that the disciplinary members usually use to call him. Hibari attacked again mercilessly. You'd really wonder why won't the boy just spell out the right name he want her to call him.

"Oh stop it... uhhh….Kyoya!" Rin shouted out her last hope as she put her arms around her face and stomach, ready to defend herself. Hibari though, already pleased, stopped.

"Is it hard to just say that herbivore?" Hibari asked curiously with a pleased smirk which is rewarded by a confused sigh instead. Rin slump down right that time exhausted, how can she even guess that he want her to call him that? She never heard anybody calling him that. Hibari is on her top list of the unpredictable people, so is Reborn.

"How could you hit a weak and sick girl Kyoya... How should I know that you want me to call you that? You should have told me since the beginning," Rin whined wincing as another pain from the little beating session hit her, it didn't hurt that bad but better let out than keep the pain inside. Hibari smirk at the girl's expression and lift her up.

"What are you doing Kyoya? You're not carrying me like how you usually do..." Rin asked suspiciously. She definitely don't want her injuries to increase or even worsen though she doubt that the boy is that cruel, she has -probably- seen the Hibari in his gentlest state.

"Shut up... I'm bringing you to the reception room so don't whine like a weak creature herbivore..." Hibari state still smirking.

"Wait. I left my things there, let me at the very least pick it up first," Rin whined annoyed pointing to the stuff of the floor which includes chocolates in three large paper bags and a lunch box.

"Left those useless things from your fans..." Hibari said carelessly. Rin though hit his chest angrily at the suggestion.

"Don't be like that to foods, there's a chocolate that I made myself there," Rin exclaimed angrily. She flails around in his arm and glare at Hibari menacingly which is returned equally.

"It must taste bad... It might poison the receiver and that broke the school rule..." Hibari answered back coldly. Rin though frown a bit as her eyes glassed over which surprised Hibari. _'Why would someone cried over a chocolate?' _Hibari thought amused.

"Sorry... It might be my first chocolate but... You haven't even taste it yet... How could you say that... Now I regret making those for yo-," She closed her mouth with her hand instantly and looked away blushing. Hibari stare at her red cheek and teary eyes fondly and smiled victoriously somehow.

"It's for me right? The chocolate?" Hibari asked smirking again. Rin didn't answer. She still looked away but her blushed redden at the question. _'That's new... And I thought that she is merely a strong not normal girl who is one level above other herbivores too...' _Hibari thought amused as he continue staring at the girls face. Everything about this girl seemed to amuse him to no end.

"Stop wearing such a weak look on your face..." Hibari finally ordered frowning when he realized that he is smirking more than usual today. Rin glared at him, frowning as well but with her redden cheek and still teary eyes made her look cute, like a small animal.

"It's not like I can control my face when I'm not calm and all you know. Beware, I'll make sure you pay one day. Just you wait," Rin warned but was ignored anyway as Hibari strode to where her things are.

"Hurry and take it..." Hibari ordered again putting the girl down beside her stuff. Rin blinked in surprised but still pick her stuff up.

"Good... Now sleep..." Hibari continued easily. The girl looked at him weirdly at the sudden change of attitude. Hibari lift her up bridal style and walked to the reception room for real this time with a threat of 'I'll bite you to death if you make a noise.'

-

-  
><em>'This guy is crazy... How can he change all of the sudden like that? Does he has a split personality? Oh wait, that would be me, not him...' <em>Rin thought and unconsciously she is smiling awkwardly. _'Maybe he really is interested in me? Nah! That's Reborn's joke!' _Rin sighed sadly.

Sad to say, Rin finally admit that she 'like' this weird boy. _'He is strong... One of the people who will never stop going stronger... He is always alone, like me before... But he coped with it and like it, that's different from me. He is really...' _Rin smack herself silently before giggling at her stupidity. She stopped giggling when she finally noticed the stares she got from the students and Hibari's glare.

"Do you not heed my threat?" Hibari said coldly. Rin nods frighten and sigh relieve that she will not get any extra wound. Hibari throw her to the couch instantly when they arrive and ordered her to sleep.

"I don't think I can sleep... I can still move so I'll go and buy something to eat okay?" Rin said standing up smiling awkwardly. She couldn't go far though as Hibari grab her arm and drag her back to the couch.

"But I'm still hungry... One meal won't be enough for me..." Rin whined pouting as her stomach growled in agreement. Hibari sigh and call one of his underlings to buy foods.

"Thank you, Kyoya," She thanked him, beaming happily. Hibari then stretch his arm toward her as if demanding for something. "Do you want something Kyoya?" Rin finally asked confused, she still feels weird calling the feared prefect like that but she'll just have to get used to it.

"Give it to me," he state easily, leaving Rin blinking in surprised at the order. It came out of nowhere and very surprising for her. _'Another mood swing?'_ Rin thought sweat dropping but it is expected by now.

"Give what to you? Say things more clearly please? I can't think much at the moment Kyoya..." Rin said smiling confused even though she is clutching her ribs in pain. _'I suppose I'll have to go there...'_ Rin thought sadly, her attention was back to Hibari who look away and mumbled a bit. "Hee? I can't hear you Hiba- ah… Kyoya," Rin asked again.

"The chocolate..." Hibari mumbled a bit louder after a while. Rin giggled a bit at that, "Sorry Kyoya... I think I misheard you said chocolate..." She said doubtfully, she could nearly bet all her pocket money that it's impossible for Hibari to utter that one word, thank god she didn't. Hibari glare and took her bags instead.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Those are my chocolates," Rin whined angrily. The two of them pulled one of the bags back and forth and in the end it was ripped.

"My chocolates! Don't violate my fans chocolates, I love chocolates!" Rin whine taking some of the falling chocolates by reflects. Hibari moods dropped as he read that the chocolates are all for the currently hurt and exhausted girl, from boys too.

"What are these trashes?" Hibari asked coldly crushing one of the chocolates into pieces, Rin turned to him confused don't really care that she lost a chocolate, she consider that she has other lots so one wouldn't make much difference. She lost count on how many times she is confused that day though.

"These are from my friends. Aren't they nice? I got many snacks for free time," Rin beamed happily. The bell rang that time, Rin stands back up and pull out a chocolate from her other bag, the smaller one of three.

"This is my first try on making chocolate... I don't know how it will taste like but... I really hope you like it... Kyoya," Rin said giving him the chocolate smiling the smile she showed only to the head prefect. She turns to the door and began walking away but stopped as she remembers something.

"Well, Kyoya..." She called again from the door to the stilled boy. Hibari turn away from the chocolate in hand toward her questioningly.

"Let's fight some other time," She challenged heatedly with a pair of eyes that is filled by such determination and excitement that Hibari liked the first time he ever saw her photo in that very room.

"See you. Thanks for the foods too," She waved taking the plastic bag that Hibari's subordinate gave her.

"That girl..." Hibari whispered smiling a bit at the chocolate on his hand. He himself wonder what could even make demand the girl to call him by his first name, help the girl afterwards, and accept the girl's chocolate for him. In the end, he blamed all that to the atmosphere around that day.

"I can't believe I'm going here..." Rin sighed to herself sadly, kicking Shamal's right on his face when he opened the door, already expecting his usual greeting.

"Hey! Stop being so perverted will you. I need your help right now..." Rin said wincing as her ribs hurt again because of the kick she do. Shamal stood back up and examined the girl's appearance.

"There is nothing wrong with you from the outside but... What happen just now?" Shamal asked curiously letting the girl stepped into the infirmary. Rin sighed and tell him the event just now.

"So, I need you to fix me up, pretty simple right? Maybe just a misplaced left arm and a bit cracked rib plus some bruises... No big deal... Can you do something about it?" Rin asked easily with a bright pleading smile. She punched him when he jumped on her.

"Well... I guess I can use that for you... Show me the wound..." Shamal ordered lazily. Rin sighed and do as she was asked to do. Shamal use one of his mosquito and healed her ribs, he pulled her arm too so that it could be back where it should be.

"Fixed easily, anything else Ririn-chan?" Shamal asked with a stupid face. Rin kick him again and walk away. "Thanks by the way! This is for you Shamal!" Rin smiled throwing a chocolate for him as well. She closed the door in time, after that Shamal crashed to the door instantly.

"Don't move too fast and fight Ririn-chan! The mosquito will only finish repairing your wound by tomorrow so restrain yourself from doing ridiculous things! It might hurt a bit if you even move around for today!" Shamal warned shouting at the waving girl.

"Back to the habitat I suppose..." Rin groaned walking toward the class eating the foods she got. _'Let's arrive late... I hate the lessons anyway...'_ She thought. 

-

Tsuna, Yamamoto, and even Gokudera still look uneasy at what previously happened at the roof top. They expected that she will come to the class immediately but unfortunately, she didn't. So they continuously glance at the door in anticipation even if the class is finishing up soon.

"Sawada!" The teacher called for a few times looking angry. Tsuna finally stood up and answered the call. "Since you are so eager to leave the class then stands up in the hall until the bell rang!" The teacher ordered. Tsuna sighed and do as he ordered, after calming the raging Gokudera that is.

"I can't believe it... The humiliation in front of Kyoko-chan today too... I wonder if Kyoko-chan will give me any chocolate... Rin-chan too... Is she alright?" Tsuna sighed sadly. He stood on the hall lazily until a foot steps were heard. Tsuna looked up and met Rin's smile instantly.

"Oh Rin-chan! Are you alright?" Tsuna asked worried. Rin smile and tell him that it's fine and she's not hurt anywhere. Even though it's a lie, she didn't want to make them over worry because of her. It's just not worth it.

"No big deal! It's Kyoya after all... He is still weird but actually not too rough. Still, wouldn't it be good if he fell in love with someone that can tame him?" Rin said giggling. Tsuna mouth hanged open at the name she used to call _'him'_.

"What is with the funny face Tsuna-kun?" Rin asked confused. She jumps surprise when the bell rang which is not good. She winced as the pain hit her ribs again_. 'Damned Shamal! It hurt more than being beat up by Kyoya! What did he give me again?'_ Rin cursed.

"W-what's wrong Rin-chan? You are hurt after all aren't you?" Tsuna asked worried. Rin laugh awkwardly since she was caught lying that fast, she could fake and mask the pain but she didn't expect it to hurt this much with each movement.

"Don't worry. Shamal fixed me already. It just needs a day to fully heal, you yourself Tsuna-kun? What happened? Why did you stand out in the hall?" She asked back distracting him. Instead, Gokudera roared out from the door.

"It's all your fault, stupid girl! How dare you make Juudaime worried like that!" Gokudera roared angrily hiding his worries by doing so making Rin laugh at his exclamation. Gokudera and Yamamoto instantly went to where they were once the bell rang, so it seem.

"I'm sorry then! I even make you worried too Hayato-kun! Takeshi!" Rin apologized in an easygoing tone which enraged Gokudera even more. Yamamoto pats her head lightly instead.

"Thank god you weren't hurt Rin!" Yamamoto said relieved. Rin nodded and giving a smile to Tsuna that is saying 'don't tell' like that.

"Let's go home now then! No practice today right Takeshi?" Rin asked and Yamamoto nodded. The four of them packed their things but before they could leave, Yamamoto was crowded by girls again like Rin with the boys. Gokudera roared at the crowding girl in front of the door, Tsuna turned toward Kyoko for his last hope.

"Are you serious about the chocolate Kyoko?" Tsuna heard Hana asked smirking. Kyoko nodded and smile happily about something. Tsuna gapped at what he heard as Kyoko left early.

"She's giving a chocolate for someone! I want to know who but I could die if I see her confessing!" Tsuna whine slumping depressed deeply. Before the three could comfort the defeated boy, Reborn appeared with his gun ready out of blue.

"It's dying will time then Tsuna!" Reborn stated appearing all of the sudden and shot Tsuna instantly. Tsuna fell back for a while before roaring, ripping his clothes into pieces for the thousands time.

"REBORN! I will find out who is the receiver of Kyoko's chocolate!" Tsuna roared fired with passion catching everybody's attention, the others sweat dropped at his stupidity. Tsuna dash out in boxer and went looking for Kyoko.

"It's a big question in how Kyoko didn't know Sawada's affection to her..." Hana sighed sadly looking at all the -for her- unmatured boys.

"Why didn't you give any chocolate to anyone Hana-chan?" Another classmate asked curiously. Hana sighed at the obvious answers for the question. "All these boys are kids, in my eyes, they are all just monkeys," Hana stated rolling her eyes. Rin had to sniffles her laugh since she heard the statement clearly.

"Juudaime! Wait for me!" Gokudera roared and ran after super mode Tsuna. Rin and Yamamoto just stare at the two's sudden action with a sweat drop.

"You go and run after them first Takeshi. I'll follow soon later," Rin smiled assuring-ly. She actually planned to go home early since she knows that her ribs will hurt a lot if she ran, not that she can't tolerate it, she just want to recover faster.

"Are you sure?" Yamamoto asked staring at her eyes deeply. Rin blink confuse but assures him that she is alright. Yamamoto still look unconvinced and refuse to leave her be by herself.

"Are you sure? I want to walk home early today... even though I think something fun is happening there," she said frowning a bit. That is what someone must endure to get well. Yamamoto still insisted that he'll walk her home so Rin gave up and let him do what he want.

"Alright then Takeshi, it's a bit far from here so you can come by okay?" Rin suggested smiling at the energetic boy. Yamamoto said that it wasn't necessary and grabbed his things. The two of them walked together like they had just finished shopping with three extra bags for each person.

"Thanks for walking me home Takeshi. I haven't thanked you yet," She thanked him after walking a while. They actually share many things as they walk. Some when she blacked out or when she was on her missions. They laugh at weird stuff too.

"It's alright! I'm quite worried about you… I feel bad for leaving you with Hibari," Yamamoto said laughing awkwardly. Rin shook her head, "Don't be! I need to give something to him that time so that is the chance to do so! But he took some of my chocolates... Stupid Kyoya!" She said annoyed, noticing the surprised look on her company's face.

"Did Hibari-sempai let you call him that? No one beside Kusakabe-sempai called him that..." Yamamoto said questioningly. Rin looked surprised at the new knowledge and sighed knowingly.

"He has his mood swings. He wanted me to... He even beat me up to make me say that..." Rin sighed sadly rolling her eyes in annoyance, letting her lie to slip right off.

"You're hurt? I know it! You're not alright!" Yamamoto exclaimed worried. Rin immediately curse at her stupidity and decide to just explain the whole thing, she didn't blame Yamamoto when he simply stare at her with open shock.

"I never thought that Hibari-sempai has that kind of personality..." Yamamoto said, thoroughly amused. The two of them stare at one another then laughed out loud.

"I know right? Thank god I'm not the only one thinking that he is acting weird. It's like he has a split personality. So hilarious, I really think he had his mood swings enough for today after that!" Rin laughed at her own comment. She smiled again at the sudden thought that passed through her head, "Wouldn't it be nice if he can fall in love and be tamed?" she wondered out loud. Yamamoto stared at her faraway look with a look of surprise and disappointment. Before he could dwell on it, she had shook her head and point out that they have arrived at their destination.

"You sure you don't want to come by?" Rin asked questioningly, Yamamoto said yes.

"Well then, thanks again Takeshi. Don't worry about me, okay? See you tomorrow," Rin waved walking into her apartment. It was the high class one actually and Yamamoto was surprised when he saw it. Yamamoto stared at the girl's back longer than needed before smiling sadly.

"She likes him... But I can't give up after all!" He said cheering himself. He took another look at the building before walking home.

-

-  
>This one is long quite...<p>

Very Hibari OOC right?! Man, I laugh hard when I re-read this chap. I was like, 'my god! What the hell did I wrote?'

Ohh! But I just simply love him! It's just so cute!

Hope it wasn't that bad... As you can see, I'm not much of a humorist so don't expect much on me on that category...

I'll do my best from here on too so please give a comment or two!

R&R! 


	9. Fuuta, Revelation, and Declaration

The Missing Piece

Chapter 9

Fuuta, Revelation, and Declaration

Disclaimer: I don't own the original KHR characters. Just this story and OC.

* * *

><p>13 March 2013<p>

"I can't believe I'm going to be late! I don't want to be his prey!" Tsuna screamed scared. Rin, who usually got to fight Hibari on daily basis, seemed to have gotten used to the time table. She has never late for the last few days and too bad for Tsuna, no more distraction for Hibari's merciless beating.

"Tsuna-nii… mafia defense rank number 82.320 out of 82.320 hitman... Mafia attack rank number 82.320 out of 82.320 hitman... Mafia agility rank number 82.320 out of 82.320 hitman... Mafia intellectual rank number 82.320 out of 82.320 hitman, which means Tsuna-nii is the lowest hitman in mafia family," a boy stated staring out to the sky with blank face as stars filled his eyes as if he was gazing the stars on the bright blue sky.

"You got to work hard Tsuna-nii..." The boy whispered smiling after he blinked and write down the result in a book half of his size, then he picked it up and ran away. Not long afterwards, a few black suited men ran toward the same direction the boy ran to.

"Hurry! We have to find him!" The leader seemed to order, getting many fired approval. They ran all across the town but didn't find him. One of them stop a bit at the sound of barking but decide to ignore it anyway after second thought, not noticing his target sighing in relieve inside the dog house with a pleased smile.

"As expected, Shiro's dog house is ranked third in best hiding spot in Namimori. Thank you Shiro-chan," The boy thanked the white dog happily, crawling out after making sure that the mafias has disappeared. He double checked that his book is unharmed before continuing his advance toward his destination.

"Now I'll just have to go there."

"That is such a normal day with such a normal scene..." Rin sighed, a yawn escaped her. She is half way on her way to her apartment. She really hoped that something fun is going to happen. Then, as if god decided to answer her prayers, a storm of black walk past her hastily.

"Hello there. Which family are you from?" Rin called loudly getting their attention instantly. They are just about to beat the middle school girl since their secret is found, that is until they realize the strong aura flashing from her no longer smiling face, replaced with a beautiful menacing glare instead.

"Which family are you from and why are you here?" Rin repeated with a cold smile. She actually knew where they are from but just for cautious reasons since they might be here for Tsuna after all. Although it would be fun watching Tsuna running around the city, crying like a baby as these people followed him around with their guns at hand, she had to fulfill her position there as his so called personal bodyguard.

"W-which family and the reason for us to be here is none of your business little girl!" A tall man came forth answering her question. Rin smile even colder showing her weapon, long deadly claws. They back out a bit until one gasped, realizing why he can't stop his shivering as he refused to break his eye on her eyes.

"S-s-she is the deadly Yuki from the V-varia!" One exclaimed, his fear obviously shown on his petrified face. Rin beamed at the one calling her nick name and family. It has been a while since one last acknowledge her power in the mafia world and she is obviously basking in glory as those man clad in black suit cower away.

"Taking my absent from Varia but I am still from Vongola... With you recognizing me mean you are Vongola alliance at the least, now your family isn't much of my concern but why, if I may ask again, are you here?" Rin asked again playing with her needles shooting one of it right between the leader's feet. She got her wish come true, something is happening.

"We are here for the rank master Fuuta! That's all we shall tell you, now excuse us!" The leader answered hastily before they ran away immediately. Not that it was impossible for her to catch up and obliterate them, she just lose interest in them the moment they mentioned a familiar name.

"Fuuta is here? Then perhaps he is around there..."  
>-<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh my, Fuuta, you're really here. Long time no see," Rin called as a boy with a big scarf and seemed to be hugging a book half his size turned toward her, his surprise was showed on his face before a smile broke on his face. "Riri-nee! I didn't know you are here!" The boy, Fuuta, called happily.<p>

"It has been half a year since I play with you. I'm really glad you are alright," Rin squealed happily, Fuuta nodded smiling also. Then she wondered why he was here to begin with, so she asked, "Why are you here? Those mafias could find you easily like this, I could beat them up in a pinch but that's not good for your innocent eyes Fuuta," Rin stated sighing sadly. She has some attachment to cute kids and Fuuta is counted as cute.

"I got lost, I'm trying to find Tsuna-nii's house but ended up running away anf got lost," Fuuta answered frowning. As expected, his appearance here _is_ connected to Tsuna after all. Well, if she can recognize any face from the mafia world out in Namimori, it must have had connection with Tsuna. _Poor Tsuna, _she thought sympathetically. For her case, all her previous targets has never escaped alive and they have no reason to attack her so she was safe from unexpected harm while Tsuna. As the next heir of the biggest mafia famiglia, it's a wonder that no one important has come up until now.

"Hee? Tsuna's house? You want to ask their protection? I'm not sure that Tsuna will accept that easily..." Rin said rolling her eyes at the still weak Tsuna. Fuuta giggled and shook his head disagreeing, "That's wrong Riri-nee! Tsuna-nii is rank first in unable to reject others request! And he is also rank first in the most trusted mafia by his stupidity, so he is fine!" Fuuta explained happily. Sweat dropping at the harsh comment, Rin could literally imagine the hurt and teary eyed Tsuna clearly.

"Let me walk you there then, I got nothing to do anyway," Rin said smiling warmly, the boy relaxed instantly. Suddenly, Fuuta grabbed Rin's hand before they began walking. "What is it Fuuta?" Rin asked confused while the boy simply gave her a wide smile.

"I've promised that I'll rank you every time we meet remember?" Fuuta asked smiling widely, making Rin blinked before nodding, "Yes, you did. Do you want to do it now?" Rin asked kneeling. Fuuta nodded pulling his book back out again. "I can see you ranking star..." Fuuta mumbled with empty eyes. The things around and even Rin was starting to float around, not that this surprised Rin since it happened quite a number of times already.

"Mitsuyuki Rin... I see... You are rank twenty eight out of 82.320 hitman in the most relaxed hitman... Rank first from 82.320 hitman in the best aim... Rank first from 56.425 spy in the best mafia spy rank... In intelegence, rank ninth from 82.320 hitman... In the most successful future self, rank fifth from 82.320 hitman..." Fuuta said pausing a bit while Rin cheered a bit. Her rank is going higher and higher.

"Rank second in the most stubborn mafia..." Fuuta started again getting a sweat drop out from the girl. "Rank ninth in the most worry-some mafia, rank second in the greediest about food from all mafia, rank third in the most reckless mafia, rank seventh in the trickiest mafia," Fuuta paused again as Rin rolled her eyes at that.

_'Too fast to be happy I suppose...'_ Rin sighed sadly in disappointment although she should've known better to begin with.

"The one on Riri-nee's main biggest problem, Tsuna-nii... The current closest person to Riri-nee in Namimori, Yamamoto Takeshi... The person that slightly has problem with Riri-nee in Namimori, Gokudera Hayato... Riri-nee's number one love candidate..." Fuuta paused getting a gulp out from the girl who didn't expect him to even say that.

"Hibari Kyoya."

* * *

><p>"Rin-chan, are you alright?" Tsuna asked for the tenth time since Rin and Fuuta arrived in Tsuna's house. The reason? Simple, she was too quiet and too deep in her thought which was not in her personality when she was with them. True that he know that Rin often drift in her thought when no one was looking but not this bad until his voice could make her jumped up a bit before flashing a smile. "Don't worry about me! How is Fuuta? Is the mafia around yet?" Rin answered hastily.<p>

"Is something wrong Rin? You hungry? I have bread here if you want," Yamamoto said giving her the bread which she can never reject because it was still foods. Rin smiled and ate it quietly, which was so not like her. Suddenly, Gokudera roared in excitement as he looked outside.

"Juudaime! The mafia is gathering outside already!" Gokudera informed excitedly even though Rin could openly see Tsuna tremble in fear at his words. She then turned toward Bianchi who sighed before standing up and walking to the door. They stared at where she stood a minute ago in silent before Rin broke it.

"Is Bianchi planning to take them all out by herself?" Rin asked lazily. They stare at Bianchi's appearing self from the window upstairs. Bianchi glared at the shocked and scared mafias before walking pass them easily. Tsuna shouted in excitement when he thought that Bianchi was ready to finish them out only to fall back anime styled when Bianchi just waved and ran away.

"That stupid sister of mine!" Gokudera roared while Rin just yawn in boredom. She expect Bianchi to do that since her poison cooking was never a good technique to fight against a lot of people but it wouldn't hurt to give Tsuna false hope after all. She got to see him all teary eyed again so it was worth it.

Staring at Tsuna's pitiful face, she was _nearly _tempted to help him and finished those men outside but Reborn strictly prohibited her from helping so she had no choice but to let them be. After some thought, she decided to take her leave since it was nearly time for her dinner and it would be pointless for her to stay anyway.

"Well then, I should get going now. I am getting hungry. See you all tomorrow then," Rin winked as she opened the window and stepped out. Tsuna screamed fearfully instantly at her stun, screaming even more loudly when she leaped from one roof to another. She merely waved her hand as she wondered when he will ever get used to small stunts like what she just did. _'Probably in ten years,' _she snickered at her thought.

The troubling thought attack her mind once again as silence filled her ears, it's about a certain carnivore. _Love candidate_, what a weird way of saying it. The topic of romantically involved with anyone had never crossed her mind before Fuuta even mention the possibility of her developing such feeling. With her current position, she never even considered it an option for having such feeling but now that thoughts were filling her head, she couldn't erase this feeling she finally realize.

_Love _was the emotion that caused several odd effects on her like increasing heart rate, heating up, and nervous attack whenever the carnivore is around. Now that she solved the mystery, she couldn't help but think on how useless it was this feeling but the ninth has always taught her that love is every human's basic need and she can't run away from it to forget the feeling.

What confused her was, why, of all people, him? It would be understandable if it was Yamamoto, the idol of the school with cheerful personality, but _the _Hibari Kyouya. Heaving a sigh, Rin didn't even know where to start the list of why it _shouldn't _be him. Maybe from his unapproachable attitude, always forcing his selfishness, fighting people regardless of the place and time, never considering other's feeling and…

…_he has a beautiful smile_. Rin stopped moving, wondering where did that came from and why she couldn't deny it, but, nonetheless, it was true and she seen it the first day of school when he had his back on her, a small smile tugging his lips. Then she noticed how gentle he could be by the way he looked at small animals and how the animals could approach the feared prefect happily like magnet. No animal will approach a man with dark heart so she knew he was kind hearted, just that he chose not to show it.

Yet, he seemed to let his guard down around her, his walls were lowered low enough to let her peek inside and see him, not as the usually feared prefect, but simply as Hibari Kyouya. That made her feel special, to think that he was showing her his caring side, even just a tiny bit of it, was more than enough. Maybe, that was the reason she was drawn to him, why she took interest in him, why she … can start to like him.

She just couldn't understand why she suddenly changed from listing his bad side to thinking about a part of him that she adored and no one knew about. It was hard to even think badly of him ever since their first peaceful talk and moment on the rooftop of his beloved Namimori Middle School. That time was the first time she had considered him the same as her, someone with a mask but he was different, he will never be the same as her. He enjoyed wearing his mask of indifference and violent because it was a part of him in a whole.

All that she knew was that he was different, unlike the normal brainless teenagers. He was actually more thoughtful and caring than what people give him credit for. Strong, strict, and violent but actually caring enough to be liked by animals, those adjectives described Hibari to the fullest. He reminded her of Shizuo who last updated her that the flea was still alive and annoying as ever, except that Shizuo disliked fighting, unlike Hibari who could never refuse a challenge.

Thinking of his past action, she couldn't help but ponder more on it. It was pretty obvious that he had deemed her good enough for his respect, or at least she hoped so. If not, she didn't have a clue why he practically forced her to join the disciplinary committee, called him by his first name and even accepted her chocolate. Speaking of chocolate, she didn't even know what compelled her to even made one to begin with back then.

She liked him even before than then. That was the only logical reason she could think of anyway. _'I never knew I'm that stupid,' _Rin groaned inwardly at that revelation. She should stop thinking of that, seriously. All the thinking was causing her headache and she has no time for headache with the recent situation.

Landing on her apartment balcony, she entered her domain with little trouble, making herself a small treat for dinner and dully noted the presence of an intruder. Her eyes never left the intruder but her lips formed a small smile to stop any ill intention of his presence. As she waited for the water to boil, she served her intruder some jasmine tea before asking, "Why are you here?"

"Because I want to," the intruder, the person she'd rather avoid at the moment, Hibari Kyouya answered. Typical Hibari's answer, it made her regret letting him knew the pass code to her apartment for a second, yet, it matters little at the moment because there should be a reason why Hibari was there, he was just reluctant in saying it. Best guess was that he needed her help to acquire something but his pride was in the way, stopping him from asking.

"Perhaps you are interested on knowing some information about the new comers around Namimori?" now that caught the prefect's attention. Her network had caught some odd activity, done by some new faces around the Kokuyo Land but she had yet to bring it up until the Ninth order come, if it'll come to begin with. Even so, monitoring the surrounding activities had become a habit to maintain the peacefulness around the Tenth. It was one of the Ninth's orders.

"What do you know then, herbivore?" he asked, his sharp eyes stared at her with open amusement and curiosity. Same old Hibari and his prideful character that didn't like to show his need for others. With no valid reason to object giving him what he wanted, Rin sat down, gauging Hibari's mood to decide how to tell him. A smirk was on his face, his eyes observing her back, and he has his tea so his mood didn't look that bad.

"Some trouble will hit Namimori soon, not that I can say when, I just knew that someone is trying to harm Tsuna and probably those around here. What will stir up problem is how they will announce their presence. I have my own guesses and with Fuuta here, I think it might become ugly. I'd say we sit back and wait," Hibari didn't like the suggestion to wait, she knew that.

"Fine," Hibari shrugged, standing up, "Wait we shall. Then I'll pounce on my prey and you'd better not stay in my way." His threat was loud and clear but she was more amazed by the fact that he was actually heeding her words. Like a good host, she followed him to her door with her calm smile. Now that she thought about it, she could only be her _real _self around Hibari, not the cheery Rin, but the calm her.

"Good night, be safe," she bid him goodbye, silently wondering how will it feel if they ended up together and eventually get married. That was too far, Rin sighed inwardly at her thought. She doubted that he'd even answer her feeling to begin with, considering his passion for being alone.

"Hey," his voice snapped her back out of her thought, worried when he frowned. Before she knew it, he swooped down and kissed her cheek. He was gone by the time she realized what happened. Her hand unconsciously went to her heart and face, noticing how the heart rate sped up and the heat radiated from her flushed cheek.

'_This is not happening,' _Rin denied vehemently. It was not like she was not interested in having a relationship but it was more of the time. She was on a mission for heaven's sake and she had no time for this. Yet, her heart seemed to disagree and did what it wanted without her permission.

One thing for sure, Hibari might answer her feeling after all.

* * *

><p>Why did he do that to an herbivore that might-be-one-level-above-normal-herbivore? He had no idea what made him did so but gauging from his smirk that refused to turn into a frown, he doubted his conscience regretted his action which threw him into confusion. He should regret it. He was touching an herbivore and not beating her. He was kissing the cheek of an herbivore. He should regret it, but he didn't.<p>

Ignoring the cold wind that hit his cheek, he tried to reason with himself. Maybe it was the odd thoughtful look across her face from the first time she saw him in her apartment, she was so lost in her thought the whole time. Perhaps it was the serious look when she subtly told him some information, so focused and _beautiful. _He paused at his thought, growling at the herbivore like thought in his mind.

There was no way that he would like an herbivore like her. Absolutely no way he'd acknowledge an herbivore, except he knew that she was a carnivore, omnivore at the very least, not a herbivore. Undoubtedly, she was strong, stronger than people he fought against so far, a quality of hers that drawn him to her more and more for the past few months. Still, he didn't need an omnivore partner.

'_But even a carnivore need a mate,' _the voice at the back of his head whispered, making him pondered on the thought even further. Yes, male carnivore does need a mate, like his parent. His father was strong, but not as strong as he was when his mom was around. They made a great team until his mom fall victim of an un-curable illness. Having a mate would help in making him get even stronger? He wondered.

Rin herself was strong, although he had yet to see the full extent of her potential. So strong that he couldn't help but followed her with his eyes whenever he passed by her classroom or when she had gym or when he saw her walk home or anywhere he saw her for that matter, and how he looked forward for their next meeting, be it for fighting or disciplinary matter. He frowned. He never realized that she caught his attention that bad.

_Mate, _the word felt odd in his mind since she was the first reason the thought came in the first place. Still, the thought of having her by his side didn't sound as bad as it should be, in fact, it was a great thought. Could he be infected by some disease? That couldn't be, right? Then how was he supposed to reason why he had these herbivorous thoughts?

Even so, the possibility of her being taken by other herbivores irked him to no end, like back during valentine when those male herbivores showered her with chocolates. He was this close to ban chocolate in the school ground just because of her. Perhaps this was what people called protectiveness, not that it was ever a foreign feeling. It was like his protectiveness toward his beloved Namimori, except not that bad. _Yet, _his thoughts teased.

Sighing, he scowled. He _is _feeling protective of her, and this had never happened toward what he considered not his. '_Not mine?' _Hibari frowned. He hated how she was not his, she should be his, and she will be his. Then, he decided. '_My mate,' _he mused, '_that, she is.'_

Satisfied, he walked back home with a pleased smirk.

* * *

><p>14 March 2013<p>

Call it nerves but Rin couldn't calm down for some reason. Like a premonition, she got a feeling that something will happen today. Bad or good, she did not know and could only hope for the best. Heaving a sigh, she continued her walk to the school, frowning when her nervousness steadily increased with every step she took.

"Good morning Rin!" Tsuna's voice tore her out of her thoughts, placing her cheery smile in an instant although it looked too faked even for Tsuna. Twitching at that knowledge, she dropped her smile and sighed once again, making Tsuna asked what's wrong.

"Have you ever felt nervous for no reason? That's what's wrong. I don't know why," Rin winced at how lost she sounded but it was odd. She knew her instinct never failed her, if not then she'd be dead several times during missions, so something will definitely happened and although she had no clue on the outcome, she got a feeling that it wouldn't exactly be pretty.

"I can sympathize," Tsuna laughed awkwardly at his own words because it happened to him daily, especially since Reborn came. Rin could only nod in understanding since having Reborn means surprise everyday literally. Reason? It was simply because Reborn… is being Reborn. There was no other explanation for Reborn's eccentric moods and actions.

"Well, we'll see soon enough if anything happens," as if on cue, Rin felt arms wrapping around her shoulder and waist the moment she stepped into the school ground. Blinking in wonder since she didn't feel any murderous aura from her captor, she vaguely registered how her heart skipped a beat when her eyes met the pair of purple eyes that has been occupying her mind the whole previous day. The next thing that happened really made her think she shouldn't have jinxed it.

Right there and then, in front of the whole school the boy holding her loved, she was kissed. _Shocked _would be an understatement. Although she couldn't deny the butterflies in her stomach, her eyes widened when she truly registered the fact that her first kiss was _stolen_ in _public _in front of her friend and _mission_. Then she openly blushed when he bit her lip before pulling back with a smirk and when she noticed the silence from the usually bustling school.

"You are mine," Hibari declared, his smirk plastered and looking all smug while Rin simply gapped in astonishment and disbelieve. She was just mulling about her feeling for this male the other day for heaven's sake and he dropped this on her _early _in the morning, treating her like some kind of possession to top it off.

"Any one of you herbivore dare touch her and _I'll bite you to death,_" Hibari's threat was loud and clear, ringing all over the school. Of course, Rin who was in his arms heard it loud and clear as well. As top spy, she might have encountered life or death situation but never before she felt so _embarrassed _until she blushed bright red, amusing her captor from the looks of it.

Well, even Rin have her patience limit. Never mind maintaining her composure or image, all she knew was that she need to get back her privacy and away from the surprised eyes watching her. So she ran away, not feeling guilty at the least when she grabbed his imprisoning arms and slammed him down with no mercy. Barely minding what she screamed, Rin slapped him as the finishing blow and disappeared into thin air with only one question in mind.

_What the hell happened just now?!_

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Finally new chapter! I know I'm horrible for not updating for 5 months but this one is quite a jump in Hibari and Rin's relationship.

I was rushing a bit since I wanted to finish this before my Prelim…

Still, I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Some reviews would be awesome!

R&R!


End file.
